Helpers
by TheperfectCircle
Summary: Tristans younger sister Jess leaves with her best friend Noah to help Arthur and his knights on their journey north of the wall, will friendships be forged or something more? Enjoy XOXOXOXOX
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jess automatically stopped as the melody reached her ears, Causing Noah to collide into her from behind.

"What? Why did you sto..." he asked but fell silent as he followed her gaze to the motionless courtyard not a soul was moving except a women singing of home. A look of harmony had reached everyone's faces.

The verse was halted however as another man entered causing people to shout and beckon him over.

Jess turned around to face Noah he had dark curly hair with the hint of blonde from the sun his skin was a light tan color. And his deep blue eyes always looked as if they were laughing at you.

Noah had always been good looking and back at the village the girls were crazy about him he was sweet and courageous and had morals unlike some of the men these days.

We had been best friends since I was 4 and had become like a brother to me when Tristan left. He turned his gaze from the knights to me.

"Shall we?" Noah asked motioning towards the knights who were now in a circle looking annoyed.

I turned and started towards the knights we had gotten a message from the Bishop Germanius nine days ago that some have to go and help the Samaritan knights recover a family from north of the wall. I immediately volunteered because I have not seen my older brother Tristan since he left 8 years ago.

Noah was the only other to volunteer and with him came our leader Hernam. He was the man who taught me to fight. He had a high temper and could get very aggressive. I was too weak in his opinion.

"Knights these people are coming with us on the mission" The leader who I assumed was Arthur said as me and Noah were still walking slowly towards them. They all turned and looked I searched for Tristan in the sea of betrayed faces the knights were obviously still annoyed that they were not free yet.

When I saw Tristan he stared at me with his head slightly tilted to the side as if trying to figure out where he had seen me before. I smiled at him and he realized who I was. Tristan stepped towards me and I wrapped my arms around his neck it had been so long since I had last seen him.

"What are y…why did… when did you? Tristan choked trying to get over his disbelief

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying" I joked.

I let go of him he looked down at me and brushed some of my hair from my face. His eyes gazed past me and settled on Noah. They had been close friends for along time and both thought highly of each other. Tristan was about to move and greet Noah but Arthur interrupted him.

"Ahem" I looked over at Arthur it was amazing how much admiration I could have for a man I hadn't even met.

"Sorry" Tristan mumbled stepping back into line.

"I am Arthur" he directed at Noah who was now standing right next to me.

"And this is Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, Dagonet and I believe you have already met Tristan."

"He is my brother" I informed them. The knights all started to smile and look from Tristan to me trying to see a resemblance. There was a small one I had dark brown almost black straight hair that reached to my chest. But unlike Tristan my eyes were light blue.

"Tristan's been keeping you a secret" Galahad said as he clapped him hard on the shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Jess" I explained "and this is Noah"

"Jess I look forward to getting to know you" Lancelot said as he grabbed my hand kissing the back of it. Most of the knights rolled their eyes which gave me the impression that Lancelot was a bit of a womanizer.

"When did you get here?" Tristan asked as he pulled Lancelot back making him let go of my hand.

"There will be time for that later" Arthur interrupted. "Men these two will be accompanying us on our mission." The knights quickly forgot about the surprise they just had in meeting Tristan's sister and a look of bitterness came across all of their faces.

"This is supposed to bring us hope?" Gawain shouted "A boy and Tristan's sister."

I was a bit taken a back by this remark being that me and Noah were both 18 but shrugged it of.

"Please sir we are good fighters and our leader Hernam is also coming" and right on cue Hernam entered carrying some swords. He was about 40 years old with black hair his eyes were grey and serious.

"Arthur?" Hernam asked as he gave me my sword and Noah his. The knights looked a bit confused at this.

"Yes I am Arthur, and this is Lancelot, Trist…"

"Good I have some maps that we will look over" Hernam interrupted rudely gesturing to some maps that he held in his hand. "I will meet you at the round table in one hour. Jess, Noah go to the training grounds. Train for two hours with the swords."

I was not surprised at this Hernam was very strict and me and Noah found ourselves training at every spare moment. The knights looked at Hernam with a confused look trying to tell if he was serious or not. it was already 11 at night and we had to leave early in the morning. Hernam turned on his heel and without another word left.

Noah took his sword out of the hold and turned to me.

"Ready?"

I started to turn but Tristan grabbed my arm

"You can't be serious come and have a drink I want to hear all about home."

"But Hernam said..."

"Forget him" he said and started to lead me over to a table the other knights followed.

I sat down at the wooden table next to Tristan, I watched Noah as he sat next to Lancelot and the two started to size each other up. I kicked Noah in the shin from under the table to make him stop he just shot me an annoyed look. He obviously thought we should be training like  
Hernam instructed.

"So, tell me all of home?" Tristan said turning to me. Arthur and Lancelot started to listen.

"Home stayed the same for 2 years after you left." I stated simply I didn't like where this conversation was leading.

"And what of father?"

I gulped and looked down at my hands. "He died……..drowned in the river" Noah shot me a puzzled look he new as well as I did that's not what happened. Saxons had stormed the village killing most of the people. That's when Noah and I left to a different village in the east.

Tristan took it better than I thought, but he always had a different way of showing his feelings maybe he was holding his grief in. I glanced up at him he just put his hand on mine and squeezed it. I realized then just how much I had missed my older brother.

"That's when you left?"

I nodded "Me and Noah left to find a new home and have adventures"

"We should never have left" Noah stated he had always loved the village and was very reluctant on leaving.

"I did not ask you to come with me Noah, you could have stayed if that was your wish."

"A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it." Noah said quoting his father who had also been killed in the Saxons raid.

"I didn't need you to come with me I can look after my…." I stopped mid sentence for Noah had suddenly stood up and was looking past me, I turned and looked over my shoulder then quickly got to my feet as I saw Hernam approaching obviously annoyed that we had just ignored his orders to train.

I stepped a few paces towards him.

"Hernam I was just catching up with Tristan we were about to start training"

"Failure is not the only punishment for laziness; there is also the success of the Saxons." Hernam spat at me "I will not have anybody dying because you are 'catching up'."

Noah usually stuck up for me when Hernam became aggressive but because of our argument I doubted that he was even going to attempt to calm him down. In an instant Hernam's hand had lashed out striking me just under my mouth, my face went numb and I stumbled back before a pole broke my fall. Tristan jumped up and already had a knife out to Hernam's throat who didn't look at all fazed. Arthur grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled him back. Hernam looked passed Tristan to me. I stared back at him and then down to his hand which was on the handle to his sword.

"You cannot run away from a weakness; you must sometimes fight it out or perish. And if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?" He shouted threateningly. I was brave but I wasn't a fool.

"Let's go Noah"

I walked past him to the training grounds. As I arrived I drew my sword from its hold and stood in a clear space waiting for Noah to arrive I was angry at him for not protecting me like he usually did even though I always told him I didn't need his help. I felt my lip and it had been split from where Hernam had struck me. I wiped away the blood as Noah entered closely followed by Tristan, and Lancelot.

"I'm fine" I told Tristan who had started to walk over to me. He shot me a concerned look before Lancelot whispered something and they both turned and left.

Noah looked at me a little worried as he drew his sword I had obviously failed in my attempts to hide my anger from him.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked as our swords clashed.

"I'm fine" I said again as I spun around to block Noah's sword. "You were pretty voiceless back there"

"You don't remember the words of Hernam, only my silence?" Noah asked breathlessly as he blocked my sword.

"I find it much easier to forgive an enemy than a friend." I retaliated

"We should never have left home." Noah said for a second time. "Why did you want to leave so badly?" he asked

"Life can only be rightly lived if you take it bravely, as an adventure in which you are setting out into an unknown country, to meet a joy, to find comrades and to win and lose many battles."

Noah fell silent after this remark. Two hours training passed and we packed up. Without another word to one another we headed of to bed.

Please read and Review XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I awoke the next day to a knock at my door

"It's open" I shouted only half awake. Gazing outside I saw that it was early in the morning probably about 5.

"Hernam wants us to prepare all the horses" Noah said sitting down at the end of my bed and rubbing his eyes he had obviously just been woken up as well.

I groaned and put my head under the covers. "It's too early; do you really need my help?" I pleaded.

"Yeah I need your help now get up." He said starting to pull the covers of my bed forcing me to sit up.

"Fine let's go" I said standing up and stretching I noticed he was staring at me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you always look this good in the morning?" he asked obviously being sarcastic.

I combed my hair with my fingers and started to laugh, "You can talk" I punched him in the arm which probably hurt me more than it did him. We stepped out the door into the empty corridor.

"Race you" he asked turning towards me.

"Noah you are so immature people are still sleeping and we might wa…" I took off down the hall Noah started a few seconds after me I raced down a flight of steps jumping the last five. As we ran out into the courtyard I could see some people already awake out in the bar they glanced

up as me and Noah ran past them we sprinted out the gate heading for the stables Noah had caught up by this point and was laughing as I was trying to grab his arm to slow him down.

"First one to touch the wall wins" I panted motioning to a wall about 20 m away I started to sprint faster getting about 2 meters in front of Noah he noticed this and decided to crash tackle me, we both fell onto the grass skidding along the ground stopping just short of the wall.

"I win" said Noah as he reached out and touched the wall. I started to laugh as I pushed him of me. He stood up and held out his hand I graciously took it and he lifted me to my feet.

"You're an idiot" I laughed as we walked into the barn where all the horses where being kept. Noah started to get out all the horses equipment

"When are you going to tell Tristan the truth about your father?" Noah asked as he led Bors's horse out.

"How about never?" I asked smiling at him

"No, it's got to be sooner than that" He replied throwing a blanket at me to put on Galahads horse.

Maybe I should tell him I thought to myself he had a right to know I thought in silence for the next hour and it was Noah who snapped me out of my trance.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked looking up at him he was leading the horses out of the stable one by one.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah I think I will" I said following him out with Arthur's horse.

"Here's your chance" he said smiling at me, I looked up to see all the knights except Arthur walking toward us.

"Damn" I said under my breath.

The knights looked only half awake but perked up a bit when they realized someone had already gotten the horses ready.

"Geez, how long have you two been awake for?" Galahad asked yawning as he patted his horse on the nose. Each of the knights walked over to their horses to inspect them.

"Jess has something to tell you" Noah stated to Tristan.

"What is it Jess?" Tristan asked looking up from his horse.

Noah shoved me in the back so I was closer to Tristan he pushed me a bit to hard though and I stumbled I turned around giving Noah an annoyed look I shoved him back and started to turn towards Tristan when Noah pushed me again.

"Do we have to separate you to?" Lancelot asked smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something when a glint of something caught my eye. I looked in the direction and saw Hernam and Arthur walking towards us carrying armor. Arthur looked tired and I guessed that he had just been woken up by Hernam.

"Good morning" Arthur said to us as he dropped the pile of armor he was carrying. The knights all moved to pick up their own.

"Where is your armor?" Arthur asked me and Noah.

"Our armor?" I said

"They wear no armor" Hernam answered for us. The knights all looked up from what they were doing at this statement.

"You wear no armor?" Gawain repeated.

"Yes they wear no armor" Said Hernam

Noah and I started to quietly laugh to ourselves. I wasn't sure why it was so funny, but the word 'armor' had been used quite a lot.

Hernam shot us an irritated look and we both became silent.

"Why?" Arthur asked

"Being dead is quite painless and Death will come to you, nonetheless. Why prolong the experience, anyway the best armor is to keep out of range" Hernam stated.

Tristan opened his mouth to argue but I kicked him in the leg making him loose his thought. I didn't want a big fight to start.

"We better go." Arthur said noticing the tension between Tristan and Hernam.

I mounted my horse and waited as everyone did the same. Arthur kicked his horse and went cantering in the lead closely followed by Hernam. I waited for Noah and all the knights to ride past before I kicked my horse into a canter. Galahad looked over his shoulder and slowed his horse down so it was level with mine.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked "You were up pretty early"

"I got about 4 hours, I can't remember the last time I had a good nights sleep." Galahad gave me a concerned look. "I'm fine" I said "at least I didn't sleep in."

"Better to get up late and be wide awake than to get up early and be asleep all day." He said smiling at me.

I just nodded. Galahad and I talked the whole time we were riding and by the end of the day had become good friends. Arthur had found a spot to rest for the day and we all dismounted our horses.

Tristan rode of to scout and Hernam walked of into the woods with Bors to find something to eat.

Noah walked to his horse and got out two wooden swords that he and I always used when fighting each other, we didn't have any armor and it was just for fun. He walked over and handed me my sword

"Spar?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"No cheating" I said grinning at him. He just smiled which made me think he intend to.

Arthur, Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot sat down on a log and started to watch as I took a few steps back from Noah.

"Ready?" I asked. Noah nodded and lifted his sword.

I swung my sword in a circle around my fingers as Noah stepped forward and waved his sword which I blocked with my own. I turned and aimed a strike at his side but he swiveled around and blocked it.

During the fight the knights would shout out words of encouragement to whomever they thought was wining. Noah swung his sword at me and I had to steady myself as we locked swords again. I aimed the sword at his neck and brought it down upon him. Noah raised the sword to block the blow, but the force of it was too great and the sword was knocked out of his hand.

The knights were obviously impressed all of the extra training me and Noah had done had made us pretty good with a sword. I turned to the knights and bowed pretty happy with myself that I had won, when Noah kicked the back of my knees causing them to buckle and me to fall to the ground. I turned to see Noah smiling with his sword to my throat.

"You cheated" I said laughing.

"You would still be dead" Hernam said as he walked towards us with some dead rabbits. "Lets try again but for real." He went and got his proper sword and gestured for me to do the same.

"She has no armor." Arthur said standing up.

"She'll be fine." Hernam alleged.

"It's too dangerous." Galahad added also getting to his feet.

"Courage in danger is half the battle." Hernam stated, as he motioned for me to get my sword again. It appeared I didn't have any say in this.

I took my sword and pulled it out from the hold; I had fought Hernam only a couple of times before and had barely come out in one piece after them. He raised his eyebrows as I got into position. I swallowed and nodded. He didn't move it seemed he was letting me have the first move. I swung my sword hard at him but moved it again as he went to block it turning around and just grazing his arm. I don't think he even felt it though as he turned smashing his sword several times against mine I had to hold on to the handle with both hands and steady myself each instance as the blows where extremely powerful.

As he hit me with another one I let go of the sword with one hand, Hernam took this opportunity and swung it at me, I turned and it struck me on my shoulder leaving a deep gash, I winced in pain and put my free hand to the cut.

Hernam was about to swing again I put my sword up but I had a loose grasp on it and new it wouldn't hold. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the blast, the noise came but the impact did not, I opened my eyes to see Tristan with his sword out against Hernam's.

"Drop it." Tristan murmured to Hernam. He lowered his sword, still getting over the shock of Tristan jumping in. and turned walking of in the direction he had entered from probably to get more rabbits.

Tristan turned to me but not before glairing at the other knights probably annoyed that they had not stepped in.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked me.

I took my hand of my arm where there was a lot of blood coming from the wound. He turned to Dagonet who was already getting bandages from a bag on his horse.

**Next chapter follows of this. _Review _XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews everyone XOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 3**

"Sit here" Dagonet said motioning to the ground.

I sat down and Dagonet inspected the wound. I could tell from his face that it was bad so I restrained myself from looking. Galahad had gotten some water and was pouring it on trying to clean it.

I was feeling a bit nauseous and had to lean back against a tree. I looked up and saw Tristan sitting a few meters away on a log just staring at me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Why did you fight him?" Tristan asked still holding my gaze.

"I could have won." I said defensively.

"There was no way you could have won; he is twice your size and age." Tristan said angrily

"Tristan she …"Noah said stepping in.

"I thought you were her friend" Tristan said cutting him off. "How could you let her fight?!"

"She's a good fighter!" Noah said protectively

"That's enough." Arthur said beating me to it.

"I'm going to scout ahead." Tristan said as he turned and walked to his horse.

I was getting tired and rested my eyes when I opened them again it was late afternoon and my cut was tightly bandaged. I looked around and saw Lancelot Noah and Gawain throwing knives at a tree. Tristan or Hernam weren't back yet and Dagonet, Bors and Arthur were talking in a group near the horses. I caught Arthur's eye and he started to walk over to me.

"Your awake." he said looking down at me.

I shifted my weight and Arthur gave me his hand so I could stand up.

"Thanks." I said

"Has Hernam always been like this?" Arthur questioned.

I shook my head. "Not really, his son was killed in a battle about 3 years ago and he became really aggressive after it, I think he blames me and Noah for his death. That's why he's so hard on us."

"That's why he fought you?"

"Maybe, he has a motto 'Pick battles big enough to matter, small enough to win'"

"Why don't you stand up to him?"

"I did once." I said

"And?"

I turned around and lifted up my shirt at the back to show him a long scar that nearly reached all the way across my back. I turned back around to see Arthur looking concerned.

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise." he said putting his hand gently on my shoulder.

I just smiled at him I believed him 110 but I didn't want him thinking I couldn't look after myself.

Arthur just shook his head again I think he hated Hernam even more now. Noah walked over to me just as Arthur left.

"You feeling better?" he asked me.

I nodded "how long was I asleep for?" I asked brushing some dirt of my clothes.

"Not long, only about an hour."

"Is Tristan back yet?" I asked a little worried.

Noah just shook his head "He'll be fine"

"Thanks for sticking up for me before." I said a little awkwardly.

"Don't mention it" he replied, we both stood there for about 10 seconds not knowing what to do. "If you're waiting for a hug you might want to pack a lunch." Noah said laughing.

I realized our intimate moment was over and brushed past him to see the knights making a clearing.

"I'll start a fire" Dagonet said as he started collecting pieces of wood.

"I'll supervise" Lancelot said sitting down. Galahad and I laughed and moved over to where he had sat down.

"Hard work never killed anybody" Arthur said walking over to help Dagonet.

"But why take a chance' I said. Sitting next to Galahad

Arthur just shook his head as the knights laughed.

Bors and Tristan returned with some more rabbits. I was getting exceedingly tired and Noah had to throw a rock at me to get my attention he got an angry look from Tristan after he did this.

"Have some food" Bors said passing me a plate. I took it graciously and started to eat the cooked rabbit.

The knights were talking to each other so I laid down in front of the fire for warmth and slowly drifted of to sleep I woke up coughing and looked around me it was probably the middle of the night and everybody had gone to sleep, I was laying to close to the fire and smoke was now blowing in my face.

I crawled away from the fire to Galahad, who was sleeping against a tree a few meters away, and collapsed next to him for warmth putting my head on his shoulder he put his arm around me pulling me closer I wasn't even sure if he was awake. I fell asleep at once and had a fantastic dream which was interrupted by a hard kick to my ribs I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was still dark and would probably be about 1 hour to sunrise; the fire had grown smaller but was still burning and light was dancing of the other knights faces. I looked up to see Hernam standing over me.

"What is it?" I asked lazily as I rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Get up" he said as he kicked me again harder this time making me wince in pain. "Go and collect some herbs.

"Are you mental? Cant I get some in the morning?" I sat up as I realized what I said and more importantly who I said it to. Hernam pulled out his sword and had it pointed at my throat.

"Get up now!" Hernam shouted making the other knights stir and slowly open their eyes to see who was shouting.

Hernam had enough sense to put his sword away and take a step back but he kept yelling "I've told you before your to weak Jess, why do you keep proving me right time and time again!?"

By this time all the knights were awake and standing I got the impression they didn't really trust Hernam, I didn't blame them either.

I looked over at Arthur who had gotten up and walked a few steps closer he hadn't forgotten his promise and neither had I, but I didn't want him thinking he had to look out for me; I could easily take care of myself.

"Cant I get them in the morning?" I said to Hernam a little weaker than I would have liked to.

I regretted saying it though because he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Jess you don't seem to realize people can die if you are too weak!" he shouted at me tightening his grip on my arm. "Your father died because you were too weak to save him!"

I froze, I even forgot about the blinding pain in my arm as Hernam tightened his grip again if that was possible. I looked over at Tristan who had been coming over to me and Hernam quickly probably to pull him of me, but had stopped as the news reached his ears. He looked a little confused. And was just staring at me asking silently if it was true. I think he could tell from the look on my face it was, and as soon as Hernam loosened his grip on my arm I quickly walked past the knights avoiding everyone's eyes and collapsed on the ground as soon as I had gotten out of view from them. Silent tears started to run down my face, I was angry at Hernam for telling Tristan like that but I was even angrier at myself for lying to him and not telling him the truth earlier.

I sat up after hearing faint shouting coming from the campsite it seemed I hadn't gone as far as I thought, I walked close enough to hear the voices but I was hidden by the trees.

Tristan was in the same spot as he had been before but was now sitting staring at what was left of the once roaring fire. The other knights had moved a little closer to Tristan and Hernam was gone completely. Noah was standing up looking at Tristan.

"I thought he drowned." Tristan said breaking the silence.

"He was killed by Saxons in a raid."

"Why didn't Jess just say that then?" Tristan asked there was a bit of anger in his voice now.

"I don't know, scared what you might say I guess." Noah said not taking his eyes of Tristan who was still looking into the fire.

"Hernam said it was her fault?" Tristan asked finally looking up.

Noah shook his head "She was only 10, Saxons started to raid the village. Everyone ran and one of the elders picked up Jess and me and started to take us to safety Jess saw your father in trouble he had been knocked to the ground and a Saxon was about to finish him of. Jess struggled free she ran back to help him just as the Saxon brought his sword down Jess jumped in front of him and put her sword up in defense. She was only 10 though, and it was the biggest Saxon I had ever seen, Jess got knocked down and the Saxon chucked her out of the way she was knocked unconscious and when she woke up." Noah finished there and looked down; he didn't really have to say anything more.

**Please read and review I will update soon, any suggestions are welcome on what you think should happen in story line and romance. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

"I didn't really feel like answering any questions about the night of the Saxon raid so I walked back into the woods and found a spot to sit down under a tree. An ant caught my eye it was walking across my shoe; I started wondering if the ant had any uncertainties any fears or problems of its own. After about 10 minutes of watching the rhythmic insect I heard some footsteps coming towards me, 'it's probably Tristan' I thought to myself, but was surprised to see Lancelot moving towards me, his eyes were scanning through all the trees looking for me, it was early morning and there was a scatter of pearly light from the sky down through the trees.

"Lancelot." I called, as to put a stop to his search. He looked over to where I was sitting on the ground, his face had looked worried but his anxiousness turned into a smile when he saw me.

"Ahh I found you." He said as he walked over and sat down next to me.

"Are we going now?" I asked looking back down to the ant who was now marching up my leg.

Lancelot shook his head "Probably not for another two hours or so you can rest if you want."

I was very tired and rested my head against Lancelot's shoulder still watching the ant. I felt my eyes close and although it felt like I had only blinked and not even been asleep for two minutes let alone two hours I awoke to Noah crouching over me with his hand on my shoulder gently shaking it. I looked around lazily to see Lancelot still laying next to me his eyes were closed and he looked in a state of peacefulness that one can only reach while sleeping.

"Don't." I said I huddled up a little tighter trying to keep warm. I wasn't in the best mood in the morning.

"Come on Jess." Noah's voice said "its time to go."

But I didn't want to move. Couldn't move I was like a five year old again.

"Come on Jess." Noah said again he didn't even sound sympathetic just bullying and irritated, too tired himself to have any sympathy for me.

He tugged on my leg and I kicked out angrily and connected pretty hard with his side. Noah winced in pain and I realized I'd have to move now. I'd put myself too far in the wrong. So

without a word of apology to Noah who was holding his side and scowling I started to sit up as he walked away back to the camp.

Lancelot had been woken up during the episode and he was obviously a much better morning person than me.

"Morning." He said rubbing his eyes he stood up and then turned to me holding out his hand and helping me to my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled, Lancelot didn't let go of my hand and he led me back to the campsite.

When we arrived I saw that everything was packed up.

"Jess get your horse ready." Hernam shouted at me from where he was. He said it in a more polite way than was natural for him which made me think Arthur or one of the other knights had had a talking to him. And I was very grateful.

We managed to get to the Village without any injuries we had a brief encounter with some Woads but they surprisingly didn't attack.

As we entered some people looked up from what they were doing and curiously wandered over.

I led my horse over to the village to take a closer look. The people looked strangely underfeed. I glanced back at Arthur a well dressed man had walked up to him I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"I am Alecto." I heard a voice say from above I looked over to where a skinny boy was standing on top of the wall. I had made a conscious decision to help out Arthur and the knights more so to make myself useful I went looking around, there was a small house made of stone but the door was sealed it looked very curious I walked over to it to have a closer look. The stone was dark and old and there was a strange smell coming from it. I ran my hand down the wall it was rough and dirty.

"Hey." Someone shouted at me.

I looked over to see two of the roman guards coming towards me.

"What's in there?" I asked standing my ground.

"It's none of your concern." One of the guards spat at me.

I took a step past them closer to the building one of the guards grabbed my arm and pushed me back. I pulled my sword out of its hold and pointed it at his throat. By this time Arthur had also noticed the house and the knights had walked over to where I was standing.

"What's in there?" Arthur asked.

"You cannot go in there." the man who I guessed was Marius said as he walked over to where we were all standing. Lancelot put his hand on mine and pushed it down making me lower my sword from the guard's throat.

"Dagonet." Arthur called

"We don't have time." Tristan stated. I was trying to ignore the sound of the Saxons drums hoping that I was crazy and they weren't really there.

Dagonet lifted his axe and knocked down the stone.

"Key." Arthur asked turning to Marius.

"It's locked from the inside." Marius said as Dagonet proceeded to knock down the door.

I had walked closer to the door as Dagonet was knocking it down and immediately wished I hadn't when the door swung open there was a smell that came out so fast I stumbled backwards into Lancelot who caught me. I moved to walk into the building after Arthur but Lancelot grabbed my hand pulling me back. I was grateful for this as I probably wouldn't have been able to stand the smell.

I walked back to Noah who was getting all the villagers ready to leave.

"What's with the hut?" Noah asked without looking at me.

"Sorry about this morning." I said ignoring his question.

"Don't worry about it" he said shaking his head.

I stood there watching him pack everything into a wagon there was something different about him.

"So what's with you and Lancelot?" Noah asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Well he likes you doesn't he" Noah stated. He said this without any emotion in his voice so it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic.

I didn't know the answer to this and when I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out. I turned and looked back at Lancelot he was helping the knights carry some people out of the hut. I walked over to the knights without another word to Noah.

"Who are they?" I asked Galahad. There was a small boy who Dagonet was inspecting and a woman who looked like a woad.

"Pagans I guess." He answered

"She's a woad." Tristan stated

I kneeled next to Arthur who was helping the woad.

"I'll get some water." Arthur said getting up and walking to his horse.

I had guessed by now that the building was some sort of torture chamber for Pagans.

The woads hands were tied together with rope. So I pulled out my dagger and cut them of her.

"Why did you cut me free Christian?" The woad asked me breathlessly.

"Whatever blood is in your veins, no man deserves to die in there." I replied as Arthur came back and gave her some water.

"Don't help them." I heard someone shout I started to turn around but felt a hard blow to the back of my head I fell forward then everything went black.

**Please Review XOXOXOX sorry if this is a little of the movie. Review!!!! Next chapter will follow on from this. Review tell me what you think. XOXOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up but kept my eyes shut trying to remember what was going on. After awhile of putting things together the last thing I could remember was the woad. I opened my eyes looking around and saw I was in a wagon everything was blurry. I stood up and felt a blinding pain in the back of my head I couldn't see straight and I fell to the ground hitting my head again. I had to get out of the wagon. All I could think was that I might be a prisoner of Saxons or something.

I crawled to the back of the wagon and tried to stand up so I could jump out. I half stood up and the pain in my head got worse and everything went blurry I stumbled and fell out the back of the wagon I slammed into the ground and my shoulder went numb from the crash it was pouring down rain and drops of water were splashing into my face. I had never been in so much pain I wanted it to stop. I seriously considered getting my sword and ending it. I rolled over on to my back and shut my eyes hoping to fall asleep so I couldn't feel anything but it just made me concentrate of the pain more I laid there for what seemed like eternity but was probably more like 2 minutes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and thought I might have died and it was an angel coming to take me away from my suffering.

Although when I opened my eyes I saw it was Noah. He looked more worried than I had ever seen him. I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear any words I couldn't hear anything like the sound stopped when it came to my ears. I was shaking from the cold and Noah took his coat of and placed it over me I could see him immediately become cold and start shivering.

Lancelot came and collapsed next to me and started saying something but again I couldn't make out the words. I just watched as the other knights came Tristan was standing over me his face hadn't changed but he wouldn't take his eyes off me. I looked at Noah who was still watching me he brushed a piece of my hair from my face.

Lancelot suddenly got to his feet and took a step back, Noah didn't move but Galahad came and lifted him to his feet and pulled him gently back

. I watched silently as Bors came and crouched next to me he slid his hands under me. I cried out in pain as he lifted me and started walking. I lent my head against his chest and tried not to think about the pain. He placed me gently back in the Wagon I had escaped from 10 minutes ago and I started to feel kind of stupid for leaving in the first place.

"Jess? Can you hear me?" I heard Arthur ask me. The sound came rushing back to my ears. I could hear the rain on the roof of the wagon and the sound of Bors breathing heavily next to me.

I nodded. "What happened?" I asked him weakly.

He shook his head "try to relax, I will explain later."

Bors jumped out of the now moving wagon just as Tristan entered he walked over and grabbed a handful of blankets and started to cover me with them placing some under my head. After he had finished he looked down at me, his face was filled with concern and I even thought I saw a tear in his eye.

"You have to Rest." Tristan said taking my hand and kissing it. "I'll be back later." He said standing up and leaving the wagon as quickly as he had come in.

I shut my eyes and tried to rest but I couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes as I heard someone come in I looked over to see Noah jump in the wagon. I smiled at him as he crouched down next to me.

"Hi" I said to him softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me wiping some water of my cheek.

"Never been better." I answered quietly.

Noah smiled and lent down kissing me on the forehead. He sat down more comfortably and I turned my head to face him.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Marius" Noah answered. "He saw you cut Guinevere free and struck you in the head with a board of wood. He managed to beat you pretty hard before we reached you the guards were holding Galahad and Gawain back who were closest to you Tristan and Arthur got through them and stopped Marius before he killed you." Noah choked a bit on these last words.

I nodded not knowing what else to say. I laid there with Noah for awhile as I got increasingly tired. He noticed I was falling asleep so with one last kiss to my forehead he left the wagon.

When I woke up it was still raining the wagon had stopped I got to my feet with not much pain and walked to the front of the cart.

Looking out I could see it was dark; there were several camp fires with people from the village around them they had made little tent looking things to cover the fires so they would not go out. I jumped out and walked around scanning the camp fires when I found the one I wanted. The knights were sitting close to the fire and were talking quietly, Galahad saw me walking over.

"Feeling better?" He asked me once I got a bit closer.

The knights who's backs were too me swiveled around I smiled and sat myself down in between Noah and Arthur. After I didn't say anything the knights continued with their conversation.

"You have to cook it for about 20 minutes other wise you will get big raw bits in it." Gawain said.

"What are you on about?" If you cook it for anything over 20 minutes you'll burn all the good meat of." Dagonet retaliated.

I laughed quietly to myself thinking that the villagers would probably be imaging the knights to have conversations on killing Saxons and other masculine things not cooking tips. I had stopped listening to their conversation and was now soaking wet like all of the other knights from the rain and since I didn't bring any blankets my teeth started chattering from the cold.

Arthur noticed and moved to take of his cover for me. I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." I reassured him just as I let out a series of sneezes.

Noah moved closer to me and wrapped his arm and blanket around me so we could share I pulled it closed at the front and was very grateful as the cold left.

"Are you feeling better?" Noah asked me quietly

I nodded and brushed some of my soaking hair from my face.

The knight's conversation went on long after the fire had gone out I participated a bit but mostly listened. The knights got up one by one and found a tree to sleep under until it was just me and Noah left.

"You can sleep in the Wagon." Noah said without moving.

I looked over to see a mother trying to find her kids a dry place to sleep under a tree; I unwrapped the blanket and walked over to them.

"You can all fit in that wagon." I said motioning to the wagon I had been sleeping in. The mother looked extremely grateful.

"Thank you so much." She said bowing her head a little to me. She picked up one of her two children and started to walk over to the wagon I picked up the little girl and followed her. The child I had let out a series of about six sneezes I said 'bless you' after everyone which made her laugh. I climbed into the wagon and helped them get comfortable there was already another family in there and it was getting squishy. After one more 'Thank you' from the mother I jumped out and walked through the rain back to where Noah was. I cursed all the other knights silently they had all gotten to sleep already when it always took me forever.

"You shouldn't have done that." Noah said looking at me concerned.

"The kids had colds." I told him.

"You don't even have a blanket." He said standing up.

"There were barely enough for the kids, ill be fine." I said. I felt pretty good about letting the family take my spot in the wagon even though I secretly wished they had turned it down. It was pouring with rain and freezing cold. But they had needed it more than me.

I could hardly see anything all of the fires had gone out and everyone was asleep either in the wagons or trying to find shelter under trees. I found a place to sleep on the other side of the wagons that had a bit of cover from the rain. I sat down and started clearing away some of the sticks.

"OK this will do." I said to myself laying down and trying to get comfortable. I was extremely cold and didn't think I could get to sleep with the rain splashing on me. I heard someone walking towards me and lifted my head to see Noah.

"You don't have a blanket." He said sitting down next to me.

"I'm not cold." I said trying to sound tough but failed as my teeth started chattering.

Noah smiled and laid down throwing half the blanket over me. I turned towards him and put my head on his shoulder.

Thoughts started racing through my mind as I laid there: how close had I come to death? I could die on this mission tomorrow. Tristan could die. Noah could die. I opened my eyes and looked at Noah just to check he was alive his eyes were closed but his face twitched every time a rain drop fell onto it.

I suddenly felt an urgent desire to connect with him to weld myself to him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Noah turned his head and looked at me. My insides were liquid from the neck down. I suddenly let go of his hand wondering when I would get to hold it again. And if I ever did, would it be warm and comforting like now? Or would it be cold and clammy, lying lifeless in mine?"

**So how am I going??? Please review!!! XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXXOX even if u don't like the story Review!!! Next chapters on its way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you for your reviews everyone I changed it so anonymous people can review as well. Xoxox**

I turned over in my sleep as the dream got more vivid, it was 2 years ago, and we had orders to invade an enemy village, Hernam sent me and Noah to attack a house on the edge of the town. Before the rest of the army came. The house was supposed to have an extremely good fighter in it.

_I wanted to open the door, but I couldn't figure out how to do it without making a sound. I sidled closer to the door and stood in an awkward position, pressed backwards against the wall and trying to open the door with my left hand. I couldn't get enough leverage however, so instead turned and crouched, reaching up with my right hand to grip the knob._

_ It turned silently and smoothly but my nerve failed me for a moment and I paused, holding the knob in that cocked position. Then I pulled it towards me, a little too hard, because I had half expected it to be locked. It came about thirty centimeters, with the screech of a tortured soul, Noah was behind me, so I could no longer see him, but I heard, and could feel, his breath hang in the air and his body rise a little.. I waited, and then decided there was no point in waiting, so I pulled the door open another meter._

_ It rasped every centimeter of the way. I was feeling sick but I stood and took three slow careful steps into the darkness. I waited there, hoping my eyes would adjust and I'd be able to make some sense of the dull shapes I could see in front of me_

_ There was a movement of air behind me as Noah came in too: at least, I hoped it was Noah. At the thought that it might be anyone else I felt such a violent moment of panic that I had to give myself a serious talk about self-control. But my nerves sent me forward another couple of steps, till my knee bumped into some kind of chair. _

_At that moment I heard a scrape from the next room, as though someone had pushed back a wooden chair on a wooden floor. I tried desperately to think of what might be in the next room and what it looked like, but my mind was too tired for that kind of work. So instead I tried to tell myself that it hadn't been the scrape of a chair, that no one was there, that I was imaging things. But then came the dreadful confirmation, the sound of a creaking board and the soft treat of a foot._

_ I instinctively went quietly down to the right, then around the chair that I'd just been touching. Behind me I felt Noah doing the same. But in front of me came another noise: the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn back from its hold._

I woke up suddenly and looked down at Noah who was still lying next to me. It was morning and I could see some of the villagers eating breakfast.

Flashes from my memory of that night went through my head. Me and Noah getting ambushed, Killing three men, Hernam's son rushing in to help us and getting killed as a result of it.

I stared down at Noah and put my hand on his chest just making sure he was still breathing I couldn't count how many near death experiences I had had but that night was definitely at the top of the list. His eyes opened lazily and looked up at me.

I smiled not wanting to worry him. He took my hand that was on his chest. I suddenly got a happy feeling like a balloon filling up inside me, everyone I loved was right here: Noah, my brother and the knights who had become like my family in the past week. I lent down and kissed Noah on the cheek he smiled and closed his eyes obviously not ready to get up yet.

I got to my feet and half walked half ran to were the knights had laid down to sleep, I saw Tristan and the balloon inside me got bigger I smiled and walked over to were he was. I came from behind and put my arm around him he didn't even look surprised. Just put his free arm around my waist and continued eating his apple.

I gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek and went to put the saddle on my horse. The sound of the Saxon drums had gotten louder and everyone was becoming tenser I was already starting to accept that we would have to fight them.

"I was looking for you last night." Lancelot said helping me lift the saddle over my horse.

"What for?" I asked smiling at him.

He shrugged still not looking at me. "Where were you?"

"I was with Noah on the other side of the wagons" I told him, I stopped buckling the saddle up and stared at him waiting for a reply.

"Are you and Noah together?" he asked stopping what he was doing and looking at me I was starting to become a bit embarrassed but he, being Lancelot didn't looked daunted at all.

I shook my head slowly. "No, just friends."

He looked a little reassured and turned back to the horse without saying anything.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just wondering." He said smiling and stepping back as he finished buckling the saddle up.

"How's your arm?" Dagonet asked as he came up behind Lancelot.

I held out my arm it had a deep gash from Marius that Dagonet had stitched up for me.

I shrugged "Feels fine"

"Good I've got to take the stitches out." He said giving me a comforting smile.

I just nodded trying to hide my fear there was something about stitches that always freaked me out.

Lancelot took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly I obviously looked a little scared. I looked up at Lancelot not wanting to see Dagonet take them out. He stared back at me as Dagonet started counting.

"Ready? On the count of three." Dagonet told me I hardly heard him though. There was something about Lancelot that made me feel like the rest of the world had just floated away.

"One." Dagonet started counting.

I was waiting for two when a pain shot up my arm; I looked at Dagonet, who was smiling and throwing the stitches away.

"What happened to two?" I asked him rubbing my arm as Lancelot and Dagonet laughed.

"You slept in." Arthur said as he mounted his horse that was just next to mine.

"Marius is dead" Galahad said walking up and inspecting my arm.

"What?" I asked I felt a little guilty that my first thought was 'that's good'

"Guinevere." Bors told me

"What's a Guinevere?" I asked getting confused

"She's the woad we found at the village." Arthur said laughing

"Oh." I said mounting my horse as Hernam came cantering up behind us.

"I've been scouting ahead, there's an ice lake not to far up." Hernam told us.

"Can it hold the weight?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes." Hernam stated simply I looked away images of my dream kept coming back every time I looked at him.

"Let's go then." Arthur said riding up ahead. All of the wagons started to move as did the villagers.

When we arrived at the lake I didn't see how it could hold us. It looked as if a feather landed on the surface it would shatter.

"Jess go and test it." Hernam said.

I was about to argue when the sound of the Saxons drums started ringing in my ears. I kicked my horse into a trot as the ice creaked beneath me. I went about a quarter of the way across, stopped and got of my horse I looked back to the rest of the knights and villagers Arthur still didn't look convinced so I started jumping up and down and doing a jig.

The distant sound of laughing from the villagers reached my ears as Arthur started leading them out onto the ice. We reached the other side and Arthur turned to face the knights

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurtin'," Bors said.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway, "Tristan mumbled.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain said.

"And we'll finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad added.

Dagonet who had been smirking the whole time led his horse over.

"Here. Now," he said.

Arthur looked at me and I nodded staring back into his green eyes. It's not an easy thing to face your own death, not when you're young, alive and healthy. _Sometimes there's nothing to debate. If I had a choice at all, it might be as simple as this: to die fighting or to die a coward. Not much of a choice, I know, but if that's the way it is, I know what Id prefer_

I gave my horse to a villager and grabbed a bow.

"Here take this." Lancelot said handing me some armor.

"I don't think its going to make much difference." I said a little coldly.

"It might make all the difference." He said as he started to attach the armor to me it was only light armor and was easy to move in.

"Lancelot if…" but I stopped there I didn't know where I was heading with the sentence I just thought I should say something to him just in case it was my last chance. But I couldn't think of what to say or how to say it.

Lancelot looked at me when I didn't finish my sentence. He just smiled and moved forward kissing me on the cheek I smiled weakly as he walked away to get into line with the other knights.

I followed him and stood in between Tristan and Hernam. I noticed Guinevere was on the end of the line with a bow. The Saxons came onto the ice I glanced over at Noah he looked just like one of the knights handsome and courageous I caught his gaze and he winked at me.

The Saxons let out a series of arrows reaching short and skidding across the ice.

"I believe their waiting for an invitation**." **Arthur said

"Their far out of range." Guinevere said. As we all lifted our bows and fired I kept an eye on my arrow it flew steadily and hit one of the Saxons right in the heart. My spirits lifted. As if I was getting my second wind.

I looked to my Left Guinevere was looking at me I smiled at the look of disbelief on her face she quickly shook it off and started firing arrows at the now approaching Saxons.

"Aim for the ranks, make them cluster." Arthur instructed as we all fired arrow after arrow at the Saxon army.

"Prepare for combat." Arthur shouted after he noticed the ice wasn't going to break. I drew my sword I started to take a few steps back while Tristan and Bors kept firing arrows. I looked to my right to see Dagonet drop his sword and pick up his axe. He started running at the approaching Saxons.

"Dagonet!" Bors yelled.

"Cover him." cried Arthur as he picked his bow up and started firing more arrows.

I could feel the ice shaking beneath me each time Dagonet hacked at the ice. Noah dropped his bow and grabbed a shield running out on to the ice after Dagonet.

I didn't even realize what I was doing something in the back of my head said I had to go help them I started running when someone grabbed my arm making me crash to the ground. I looked up to see Hernam glaring down at me, I stood up quickly and tried to move forward but he wouldn't let go, I looked over at Noah he had been hit with an arrow in the leg but was still protecting Dagonet with the shield, he might die if I didn't go and help I didn't have time to discuss the pros and cons of why he should let me go. So I drew my sword and swung it at Hernam's arm giving him a deep gash, he let go of my shoulder and started cradling his now bleeding arm.

I rushed out onto the ice I could hear Arthur and Lancelot shouting but couldn't make out the words. I didn't even know what I was going to do I didn't have a shield just a sword. As I got there Dagonet let one final blow onto the ice making it crumble before him, Dagonet started taking big steps backwards as to not fall into the icy waters.

But Noah who had been standing in front of Dagonet fell as the ice crumbled beneath him I watched as he dropped the shield and an arrow hit him at the top of his back his body jerked forward at the impact. He fell into the icy water and started to sink.

My body went numb as I jumped into the water after him it was so cold I couldn't feel anything I didn't even know how if I could move. I took a deep breath and dived down grabbing Noah's arm and pulling him back to the surface I tried desperately to keep him above the water but my strength was gone. I looked up to see Lancelot and Arthur reaching for Noah they lifted him up out of the water.

Feeling started coming back to my body as Arthur lifted me out of the water everything was hazy

I felt the cold snow on my back I kept my eyes closed wishing it was over.

**So whatdya reckon?**

**Review please!!!! Anonymous people can review as well next chapters up soon. XOXOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you so much for all of your Reviews. Enjoy XOXOXO **

"Jess." I heard a voice say. "Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes I could see Tristan looking over me one of his hands was under my head.

"Where…what happened?" I asked I was straining my memory trying to remember why I was extremely cold and on the ground.

"We fought the Saxons on the ice." Tristan replied he looked relieved that I was awake.

'Ice' I kept saying over again in my head it sounded familiar.

"Ice...Noah." I said out loud. "Where's Noah?" I asked becoming panicked and trying to sit up all the memories came flooding back into my thoughts.

Tristan didn't say anything but held me down so I wouldn't sit up. But the look on his face made my heart stop.

"He's alright isn't he?" I asked pushing Tristan of me and scrambling to my feet I looked around expecting to see Noah standing waving at me. "Where is he?" I shouted at Tristan. He got to his feet and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where is he?" I asked softly tears had started to run down my face I tried to walk past Tristan but he grabbed my arm I struggled to get him of but gave up collapsing into him.

"He's not dead, just unconscious." Tristan told me softly. "But it's not looking good." He added probably not wanting to lift my hopes to much.

I stepped back from Tristan and grabbed my sword.

Tristan gave me a look that asked what I was doing.

"I'm going to kill the Saxons." I told him it was a stupid thought but I wasn't thinking rationally. "Can I see him?" I asked Tristan dropping my sword and forgetting about the statement I had just made.

Tristan looked behind him I followed his gaze to see Bors, Arthur and Galahad sitting around something, or someone. I started to rush over to them before Tristan could stop me. I collapsed onto the ground next to Galahad. Staring down I could see Noah his eyes were closed and his head was back, there was no color in his face as I sat there Arthur, Bors and Galahad all turned their faces towards me, but Noah didn't open his eyes. I couldn't move there was a little blood coming out of his mouth. I choked on my sobs as I saw him laying there his chest slowly rising and falling with each gurgling breath. His face looked so calm but I felt that there was a terrible war being waged inside is body, a fight to the death.

I tried to speak but couldn't just watched as Bors wrapped bandages around his chest then lifted him and took him to a horse. I stayed where I was, staring at where Noah had been laying.

There was a hand on my shoulder I looked up into Arthur's eyes they were strong he probably looked a lot more together than I did right now. There were silent tears running down my face. He wiped one away with his thumb.

"We have to go." He said still holding my gaze.

I nodded and stood up walking to my horse I tried to mount it but failed several times because I was too tired and upset I leaned against a tree and put my head down. There was someone walking towards me and looked up to see Lancelot.

"You can ride with me." he said softly taking me by the hand and leading me to his horse.

He helped me mount it and then did the same himself. I fell back into him and watched Bors's horse he had Noah sitting in front of him.

"How's Dagonet?" I asked Lancelot just remembering.

"He's fine thanks to Noah." He replied kicking his horse into a canter.

We arrived at the wall a couple of hours later. I watched as the pope gave them their discharge papers I guess I was free too. I walked to the bar and collapsed into a seat a woman came and placed a drink in front of me, I started drinking without thought. Gawain, Lancelot and Tristan came just as I had finished my third drink.

"Go easy there Jess" Gawain asked smiling probably trying to cheer me up. I was sitting with my head in one hand and a drink in the other.

I ignored him and finished of the last of my drink. I dropped it and rested my head on both my hands. The cup rolled of the table and made a large 'clunk' sound as it hit the stone floor.

"It's my fault." I said quietly mostly too myself.

"It's not your fault." I heard Tristan say I looked up at him he was sitting directly across from me next to Lancelot, Gawain was on my right.

"It's your fault then" I said harshly to Tristan "I only volunteered on this mission to see you." Tristan's face didn't change just kept staring at me. That statement was the alcohol talking I didn't blame Tristan in the slightest.

"Sorry." I said coming to my senses Tristan shook his head.

"Nobody's to blame." He said softly.

I looked up as Dagonet walked over to us.

"How is he?" I asked standing up

"It's hard to say, he's alive but I'm not sure for how much longer, but he's talking" He replied.

I rushed past Dagonet and up to Noah's room. I stood at the door with my hand on the doorknob not sure if I wanted to see what was on the other side. I went to pull my hand away too scared to go in. but someone put there hand on mine helping me open it. I looked up to see Arthur smiling at me. he lead me into the room, I saw Noah laying there a little color had come back to his face and he was breathing stronger, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted of me, he was getting better.

I sat down next to his bed while Arthur stood at the foot of it and watched his slow steady breaths. I brushed a piece of his hair of his face and he started to stir.

"Tell Jess, her smile is good. It's crooked, but I like It." he said not opening his eyes.

"I'll tell her." I replied, he was a bit delirious but I was so happy to hear him talk.

I sat with him for another three hours before a nurse came in and told me to go and get some rest. Arthur had already gone. I walked out into the corridor it was dark and there was no one around. I turned when I heard someone walking towards me, it was Hernam. He had a bandage on his arm from where I had cut him on the ice.

"Sorry about that." I said referring to his arm.

He just shook his head and kept walking towards me, he looked a little crazy.

I took a few steps back I didn't have a sword and Hernam was looking a little insane.

"It would have been my son's birthday today." He said he didn't sound sad or bitter there was no tone in his voice.

I didn't say anything just stared back at him.

"It's your fault he's dead." He said drawing his sword. I took another step back.

"Hernam he…" I dodged his sword as he swung it at me, missing by a centimeter. I turned to run but he swung at me again this time coming into contact with my leg it erupted in pain and I fell to the ground. I could feel the blood running down my leg as I crawled backwards. Hernam came and stood over me.

"I should have done this along time ago." He said starting to raise his sword.

My back was against a wooden door I shot my hand up and turned the doorknob diving into the room with the last of my strength I slammed the door shut behind me and leaned against it trying to hold it down if Hernam tried to come in but he didn't.

I just stood there leaning against the door trying to regain my breath and not think about the now blinding pain in my leg.

I looked around the room it was pitch black and I could only see the ghost of shapes in it. I heard the soft tread of a footstep and felt the cold point of a sword being held at my neck. A light suddenly lit up the room and I could see Galahad holding a torch with his sword at my throat.

I smiled at him weakly as he declined his sword and looked down to my bleeding leg.

"What happened?" he asked dropping to one knee to examine it better.

"Hernam." I replied simply biting my bottom lip to reduce the pain.

"What?" he said standing up he moved to open the door but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. Hernam might not beat Galahad but he had a pretty good chance.

"Jess he hurt you, I've got to go and kill him." he said taking a few more steps forward. He was pretty good in a crisis. I was holding onto him for support and as soon as he moved I stumbled.

Galahad caught me and took me over to his bed. I sat down as he kneeled in front of me his face looked angry and worried at the same time. I followed his gaze down to my leg there was a deep gash just below my knee and blood all down my leg.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said standing up.

I stood up with him wincing in pain when I did Galahad held onto my shoulders and led me back down to the bed.

"You can't, he could kill you" I said

"I've…" he started to say.

"He's stronger than you." I interrupted

"But…" he said

"Why don't you look for him with the other knights?" I said interrupting him again.

"I'm not going to look for Hernam." He told me knelling down and putting his hand over my mouth so I couldn't interrupt him. "I don't know what to do about your leg, I've got to go and get someone." He finished taking his hand of my mouth.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" I said smiling at him.

He kissed me on the forehead and got up smiling.

"Don't move." He said as he walked out of the room.

**Please Review XOXOXOX next chapters almost done it will follow of this one. **

**So go review now even if your anonymous XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Thank you for all of your reviews and for reading. XOXOXO**

Galahad came back with Arthur and Tristan about 10 minutes later. I sat up as Tristan came and knelled down in front of me examining my leg.

"I have to clean It." he said walking to get a wet cloth.

"Did you see him?" I asked Galahad referring to Hernam.

Tristan and Arthur both shot a quick look to Galahad to see what he would say, it looked suspicious.

"What?" I asked them curiously

"Lancelot found him." Arthur finally answered.

"And…?" I urged him.

"He killed him." Tristan said simply not looking up from what he was doing.

I could feel the knights watching me I didn't really know how to react though; I think I was more relieved than anything. Galahad snapped me out of my trance.

"In Noah's room." He said looking away.

"What?" I asked hoping I had heard him wrong.

When nobody said anything I jumped up and hurried to the door, trying to ignore the pain in my leg. Arthur stopped me by grabbing hold of my arm.

"Let go." I yelled trying to loosen his grip.

"We have to fix your leg." He said calmly. It had started to bleed again.

"Is Noah OK?" I asked him.

"He wasn't hurt." Arthur answered taking me outside and leading me to Noah's room. "Lancelot got to Hernam before he could hurt Noah."

We got to Noah's room and Arthur entered I closely followed him. There was blood on the floor Hernam's body wasn't in there. Noah was still laying down breathing steadily. My gaze wandered over to where Arthur had walked.

Lancelot was sitting on a chair looking tired. He had no shirt on and Dagonet was wrapping bandages around his stomach and chest. The probably once pure white bandages had been stained red with blood. I put my hand gently to my mouth in shock.

Lancelot lifted his head tiredly and smiled at me. I walked over to them just as Dagonet stood up.

"You'll be fine, just take it easy for a couple of days." Dagonet told Lancelot.

He nodded and started flexing his muscles seeing how far he could move without to much pain, I watched him as he winced in pain every so often.

Dagonet and Arthur both turned and walked out of the room.

"That was very brave." I said moving closer and sitting in a chair next to Lancelot. Hernam was

a lot bigger than Lancelot and could have hurt him a lot worse than he already had.

He didn't say anything just kept fiddling with his bandages.

"Why don't you experience fear like the rest of us?" I asked him curiously.

"The only time I feel fear like others do is when I think you might be hurt." He said looking up and watching me. "I fear for your safety before all others."

I swallowed hard and looked down. I felt his hand under my chin as he lifted my head back up to look at him. His face was closer than I had expected he moved to kiss me I started to lean in but Noah made a noise we had forgotten he was in the room. I stopped and looked over at Noah who had started to sit up. Lancelot sat back in his chair and sighed

I stood up and walked over to Noah he was rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him sitting down on his bed.

He put his hand to his head.

"I'll get someone." Lancelot said standing up wincing a little when he did.

"You need rest, I'll go" I said standing up and walking to him.

"I'm fine." He said brushing some hair of my face. "You stay with Noah." He said walking out of the room.

"What's going on?" Noah asked me groggily.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked kneeling next to his bed.

He turned his head and stared at me, "Your very pretty, But I don't remember you" He said finally, after looking at me for awhile.

I stood up and stared at him trying to figure out if this was one of his jokes.

"Noah I…" I couldn't think of anything to say, would I have to go through our 18 years of knowing each other again. Silent tears started falling down my face.

"It's me, Jess." I said finally rushing forward and taking his hand determined to make him remember. He was still a little groggy and had only just woken up maybe he needed a little time to get his memory back.

"Jess." Noah said to himself. "Sorry." He said turning back to me.

I shook my head and started to back away. It didn't seem like Noah something was different. I was still backing away when I ran into Arthur I hadn't even heard anyone come in. I turned around to face them. Lancelot had brought Arthur and Bors back.

"What is it?" Arthur asked me concerned after seeing the look on my face. I turned around to face Noah again he was rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Noah?" Arthur said walking over with Bors to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Bors asked him

Noah didn't answer he had his head slightly tilted to the side I wasn't even sure if he had heard the question. He was scanning Arthur and Bors's faces as if they were someone he had known a long time ago.

I stepped back and went out the door, he didn't recognize them either I sat down in the corridor opposite Noah's door.

Lancelot came out a few minutes later with some bandages and cloth, I had forgotten all about my leg. I looked down at it the blood was mostly dry and ran all the way down to my ankle.

He didn't say anything just sat in front of me. I took one of the cloths from him and started to clean my leg.

----------

The next morning as I was walking down to the hall for breakfast I had an idea in the back of my head. The more I thought about it the more it made sense; I started into a run excited to put my plan into action, when I saw Arthur talking with some villagers. I skidded into a halt in front of him; he laughed and held onto my shoulders so I wouldn't fall over.

"Where's the fire?" he asked smiling.

"I need to find Bors" I told him.

"Bors? I think he's having breakfast in the hall." He said "Why?"

I took of before answering. I ran into the hall Bors was eating with all the other knights. They all looked up as I entered.

"You OK?" Galahad asked

"Bors I need to talk to you." I said bouncing on my toes.

"Can it wait?" he asked looking back down at his food that he had barely touched, he was obviously still hungry.

I shook my head "Please Bors." I didn't want to say my idea in front of all the other knights I wasn't even sure if it was a good one.

Bors stood up a little reluctantly and walked out of the hall I smiled at the other knights and followed him.

"What is it Jess?" he said smiling

"What's going to happen to Noah? I asked

"Well…I doesn't look like he will get his full memory back." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "He might be able to remember you in a couple of days and maybe his family but not much else, but who knows what might happen."

"What if…What if I showed Noah like people and stuff that might jog his memory." I asked. "What do you think?"

Bors thought for a minute then smiled. "I think it's a great idea, it's worth a try anyway."

"Thanks Bors." I kissed him on the cheek and then took of to the kitchens.

When I got to there some of the servants and nurses looked up I scanned their faces.

"Did anyone here talk or were friends with Noah?" I asked them hopefully

"I'm Alex I have been giving him breakfast." One of the servants finally said stepping forward. She was about 17 years old, had long dark straight hair and a pretty face.

"Great what breakfast?" I asked walking over to her.

"Bacon and eggs, every morning" She said smiling.

"Can you make that now? The same as you always do?" I asked.

She nodded and turned to make them "Bring them up to Noah's room when your done." I called after her.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm Jocelyn his nurse." A short woman said stepping forward "We occasionally talked."

"Perfect." I said taking her by the hand. My plan was to start with the most recent people that he had met, maybe if he remembered a couple of people the rest would come back to him.

I lead her into Noah's room. He was sitting on the bed and fiddling with a dagger. He looked over when we entered and smiled.

"Hi Jess" he said my heart jumped and I thought he might have gotten his memory back. But then I remembered that I had told him my name yesterday.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Do you remember anything?" I asked him hopefully

He shook his head and looked a little ashamed. I smiled at him.

"This is Jocelyn." I said leading the nurse in front of Noah. "She was your nurse and helped you

get better when you were shot with an arrow." I stepped back as Jocelyn tried to remind Noah of their past conversations. He didn't remember. Alex came in with the bacon and eggs they smelt strongly.

"This is Alex." I said to Noah "She's been bringing you breakfast." I added as Alex placed the food in front of him. Noah smelt the food and smiled a little.

"This smell is familiar." He said looking up at Alex.

"Its working." She said smiling at me.

"You two stay here" I said heading towards the door. "Keep talking to him."

I raced down the corridor back to the kitchens I rounded up about five more people who had ever given Noah food or talked to them they each made some food he had eaten and brought it up to him, each time he smiled but didn't fully remember.

I raced back down to the hall where the knights had been before maybe I needed someone who Noah had known for longer and had spent more time with.

The knights weren't in the hall I ran to the stables and found Galahad brushing his horse. He looked up when I came running in.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Come with me." I said grabbing his hand and taking him back to Noah's room.

He laughed when he saw all the people crammed into Noah's room.

"Party in Noah's room." He laughed as I dragged him in.

"Noah this is Galahad." I said pushing him in front of Noah. "He taught you to build a fire." I nodded at Galahad urging him to say something. The smile on Galahads face had vanished once he realized what I was trying to do.

"Umm…do you remember when Jess was too frightened to go to sleep because she thought she heard someone in the forest?" He said smiling. "So you and I stayed awake all night for her just in case and it turned out that Tristan had gone to sleep in there"

I hit Galahad in the arm I didn't want Noah remembering me being a coward. Noah and Galahad laughed, but he still had a bit of a confused look on his face.

"Keep going." I said as I walked out of the room, but Galahad had already started another story of: "Jess had just fallen over and you and I were trying not to collapse from laughing…"

I ran down to try and find someone Lancelot, Gawain, Bors and Dagonet were in the pub playing cards.

"How's the plan going?" Bors asked me looking up.

I shrugged I really didn't know how it was going the most he had remembered was the smell of bacon. "Can you guys come help?" I asked them

"Help with what?" Gawain asked

"I'll explain later." I said "Just come quick, before Galahad starts telling another story."

Lancelot stood up first "Come on." He said to Gawain clapping him on the shoulder. I was grateful to Lancelot for getting them all moving. Bors stood up and followed as I led them to Noah's room.

I walked in on Galahad and Noah laughing. "And she dropped her sword at the most crucial time…"

"OK that's enough." I said interrupting him and pulling him back.

I stood at the wall with Galahad as I watched Bors introduce himself and tell Noah about his children and a story of them going to get some fire wood and getting lost for 3 hours.

"Did jess find us?" Noah said suddenly looking over to me

Galahad took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at Noah and nodded.

"Yeah." Bors said enthusiastically. "Jess found us walking about 200m from the campsite."

Noah laughed as Gawain stepped forward and told him how he had taught him to throw knives and carve arrows. He looked a little disappointed when Noah didn't really remember.

I smiled at Gawain as he came and stood on the other side of me. The room was getting very crowded the seven servants were still here watching keenly.

Lancelot stepped forward and introduced himself. "Do you remember that time at Marius's village and you told me if I hurt Jess you would tear me apart with your bare hands?" he asked smiling.

"And you said that you loved her and cared about her too much to ever hurt her." Noah said slowly.

Lancelot looked over at me and winked "I think he's getting his memory back."

I smiled back at him "Keep going." I said walking to the door when I went past Lancelot I lent up and kissed him quickly. I heard Gawain whistle as I went out the door to find some more people.

I ran down to the round table room Arthur and Tristan were in there talking, they both looked up when I ran in.

"Can you guys come with me?" I asked rushing over to Tristan and grabbing his hand.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked

"I'm trying to get Noah's memory back." I said

"Jess…"Tristan said sadly he probably thought it was a waste of time and I was just setting myself up for disappointment.

"No its ok, its working." I said as I started to pull him along.

"Please." I said looking over at Arthur.

He shrugged and started walking. Arthur laughed when he saw all the people packed into the small room. I lead Arthur forward Noah looked a little tired but he seemed to come around when Arthur stood in front of him.

I stood next to Lancelot against the wall and watched. Arthur had a different method to the other knights.

"Do you remember me?" he asked

Noah stared at him and thought for a bit before finally nodding. "You're Arthur."

Arthur continued for another 20 minutes trying to jog his memory he was going pretty well and had gotten Noah to remember why he was here and what they had done. He stepped back after a while and let Tristan go Arthur walked to the wall where the rest of the knights and I were all standing.

Tristan stepped forward he was my last hope I was already pretty happy with myself and had gotten Noah to remember quite a bit. I thought Tristan would be effective because he had known him the longest.

"Hi Tristan." Noah said laughing when he stepped forward.

Arthur clapped me on the shoulder it had worked he was going to be ok I was so relieved. After a while the servants and knights left, I sat next to Noah on the bed as Tristan and I went through memories we had of when we where younger. He kept finishing our sentences and had started telling his own stories after awhile.

**GO REVIEW NOW Constructive Criticisms are VERY welcome. Just say what u think. XOXOXOXOXO **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Can I come with you?" Noah asked us as me and Tristan were heading down to the pub.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" I asked him smiling

He didn't even answer just stood up and followed us down there. All the other knights were drinking and started beckoning us over when they saw us.

I sat down next to Arthur who handed me a drink I hadn't had this type before and the smell was disgusting. I took a sip but didn't expect it to be that strong and had to put my hand to my mouth as I started coughing.

"You'll get used to it." Gawain said laughing and clapping me on the shoulder.

I smiled weakly looking into the cup to try and see what exactly I had just drunk.

"Jess." I heard Tristan say

I looked up to see Tristan standing next to a board with Lancelot and Galahad they were all holding daggers and smiling.

"We need another player." He said motioning to the board. I had only played about three times in my whole life and hadn't seemed to get any better each time. Noah had tried to teach me once and failed miserably.

"I don't know how to play." I told them

"That's alright you can be on Lancelot's team." Galahad said smiling.

I stood up and walked over to them Tristan handed me a dagger which I took and held firmly.

"We get to start on 10 points." Lancelot said to Galahad.

"So I'm a handicap? I asked punching him in the arm.

Lancelot sighed and took the dagger out of my hand turned it the right way up and handed it back to me smiling.

"Oh…" I said while the knights laughed.

Galahad went first and hit the middle of the board then Tristan who hit the handle of Galahads knife. They moved their knives as Lancelot threw his hitting the middle of the board as well.

It seemed they where all evenly matched and I felt sorry for Lancelot having me on his team. I stepped forward and waited for instruction; Lancelot came and moved me on the side so I was standing properly. Then placed his hand on mine and lifted it.

"Let go when your arm gets to here." He instructed me moving my arm forward.

I threw the knife which just hit the board on the very outside.

"I did it!" I said giving Lancelot a high five.

Tristan shook his head as Galahad and Lancelot laughed, the game went on for another 20 minutes. We where onto the last round and it was Galahads last turn.

I stepped forward next to Galahad. "Pressures on, you need a five to win." I whispered to him.

He smiled "I think ill manage." He drew his arm up to aim.

"Don't miss, don'tmiss, don'tmiss, don'tmiss." I said just before he let go of the dagger.

He stopped and laughed Lancelot pulled me back as Galahad aimed and hit the middle with out any trouble.

I sighed and turned to Lancelot and shrugged. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "You did well."

"No I didn't." I told him smiling.

"No you didn't." he agreed with me.

Tristan, Lancelot and Galahad sat down with the rest of the knights I decided to have another go and picked up four of the knives. I aimed the first one and threw it completely missing the board and rebounding of the wall behind it. The second one stuck on the very outside.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong." I sighed turning to the knights.

"You're losing." Galahad said smiling.

"Don't think about it to much." Arthur said

"Hold the knife loosely at the end." Gawain called over

"It's all in the wrist." Dagonet added.

"And close one eye." Lancelot said

"Anything else?" I asked them mockingly

"Yeah aim for the middle." Tristan said helpfully while the knights laughed.

I took their advice and the knife hit on the board close to the middle. I aimed my last knife determined to hit the exact center I aimed, closed one eye and threw it.

"Look what I did." I called to the knights the knife had hit the exact center the same as Tristan's.

The knights cheered and let out words of encouragement, I looked for Noah to show him I saw him sitting with a girl on his lap kissing her, I felt a twinge of jealousy like he should have told me first or something but then realized I was being stupid he didn't have to tell me everything, I noticed it was Alex the pretty girl who had been bringing him breakfast every morning.

My mood went down then and I decided to call it a night I said goodnight and walked up to my room

"What's the matter?" I heard Lancelot say just before I was about to open my door I turned around to see him walking over to me.

I shrugged "Nothing just tired." I lied.

When he didn't say anything after awhile I decided to break the silence.

"So Noah doesn't really like that Alex girl does he? She's not his…"

Lancelot cut me off kissing me gently and quickly on the lips, searching for a reaction carefully I motivated myself to get over the initial shock and kiss him back. I looked over his features and ran my hands over his neck as he brought his lips back again almost timidly.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and smiled down at me softly he moved his hand to my shoulder. "Goodnight." He whispered as he turned and walked back to his room, leaving me to contemplate what had just happened.

The next morning I woke up in a better mood than usual, it was still early so I went down to the pub and started throwing a ball hard against a wall and catching it again.

"Good morning." Noah said watching me throw the ball.

I smiled but didn't look at him I was still a little annoyed about him and Alex.

"She's nice you know." Noah said as if reading my mind.

"Who?" I asked trying to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Alex." He said nudging me I looked over to see Alex walking towards us she was carrying two plates of food.

"Hello again." She said to me standing next to Noah I hadn't really noticed just how pretty she was; she had dark eyes and small freckles across her nose. I smiled as she handed me and Noah a plate of food. The food was grey and sloppy I tried to smell it but found it had no smell.

"It isn't going to bite you." She said noticing mine and Noah's reluctance.

"That's good because I don't plan to bite it either." I said only half joking.

"She reminds me of Alice." I said to Noah as Alex took the food away.

"Who's that?" he said not taking his eyes of her.

Alice had been one of my good friends growing up and Noah had had a crush on her for 2 years. I guess his long term memory hadn't fully come back yet.

He turned to look at me when I didn't answer.

"Don't worry." I said shaking my head.

Noah was throwing the ball and offered Alex a go when she came back. She had obviously never played before and threw the ball hard at the wall when it came back at her she ducked. Noah went and retrieved it and handed it back to her.

"Try to keep your eye on the ball this time, it won't bite." I said mimicking her.

"It's not so much biting I'm worried about as bone-shattering impact." She said handing the ball back to Noah and sitting down next to me, we watched as Noah threw it and caught it easily with one hand.

"He makes everything look so easy." She said watching Noah

"Who?" I asked I was a little slow in the mornings.

"Noah. You know. The good looking guy. Always pleased with himself." She said smiling.

"How do I make it look?"

"Funny." She said laughing.

I aimed a joking punch at her leg which she dodged.

"Do you get scared fighting the Saxons? I mean I've seen them, their really big and you don't have much protection." She asked me suddenly

"You have your wits and three feet of steal. What more protection do you need?" I said smiling.

I started to feel like a bit of a third wheel around them, and had been meaning to ask Arthur something so I excused myself and went looking for him. It was a hot day and the sun was blazing down so the villagers were working slower I got to the round table room and pushed the door open it rasped every centimeter making my presence known. I stepped in and saw all the knights sitting casually around the table.

"Good morning." Arthur said

"Can I ask a favor?" I said walking over to him.

"Of course." He said nodding.

"Can we have a proper burial for Hernam?" I asked holding his gaze steadily.

I heard some of the knight's shift in their seats, I just thought he deserved one even if he did try

and kill Noah and me.

Arthur paused before nodding I turned and walked out of the hall and had gotten down the corridor when I heard someone walking up behind me.

"Are you sure?" Galahad said stopping In front of me.

I nodded "He deserves one."

"No he doesn't." he said coldly "I think your making a mistake."

"Well I think it's a good idea." Gawain said walking up behind Galahad.

"Why? He tried to kill her." Galahad said pointing to me.

"Maybe so but he deserves a burial as much as the next person." Gawain said

Galahad stormed off making me think twice about whether or not this was such a good idea.

**Please REVIEW just press the button I think its **

**<-There somewhere it says go review :) thank you too everyone who has reviewed the past chapters constructive criticism is good for me, so please do some. I think my writing is not as flowing as most peoples here and I'm not to good at descriptive writing so if you know any tips on that put it in the review or what you think should happen.**

**Starnat: the next chapter will have more on what the knights think about Hernam's death with the burial and stuff thank u for all your reviews you do them every chapter so thank you!**

**Queen of the pearl: Thank you for all your help in getting anonymous reviewers and stuff I tried to put in this chapter a bit of Noah forgetting things (Alice) but I'm not sure if its enough. :) **

**Next chapters on its way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I wasn't too good when it came to funerals whenever I went to one I always got really emotional and felt it was my fault, and since it was partly my fault Hernam was dead I thought I might lose my head a bit.

I had gotten up just before dawn and walked to the burial grounds the air had a cold chill in it and the wind was whipping at my hair.

It was unlikely anyone was up at this time Hernam's burial wasn't supposed to start for another 3 hours.

Hernam's body was already in a trench but the dirt hadn't covered him over. I roamed around the mounds of dirt they each had names, how they died and the date of death on a white cross, nothing else. It didn't seem like much, some words and numbers summing up their whole life.

And then the horror of it kind of hit me. Hernam was sort of my captain not really a friend but he had taught me how to use a sword and a bow when nobody else would, he took his time to show me and Noah how to keep ourselves alive.

And now in about 2 and a half hours he would be under the earth, under six feet of cold heavy soil, separated from me by six feet and by eternity. How could it be possible? I had never considered for a moment it might end like this. I thought Hernam was indestructible always so strong and sure and now he had left.

I stood there looking at what would soon be Hernam's grave for what seemed like 10 minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and for one stupid second I thought it might have been death I was in a graveyard and did tend to lose my head a bit.

I turned around to see Lancelot looking at me worried and a little guilty. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear as I felt a tear run down my face, I don't think I was crying for Hernam I didn't really know how to act and crying felt like the only sensible thing to do.

Lancelot pulled me closer to him and I cried silently into him I drew away from him when I heard people approaching, Lancelot turned around to see the knights, Noah and a couple of villagers walking towards us. I wiped a tear away and stood up a little straighter I didn't want them to see me cry but had a feeling they already knew.

I turned to face the grave not wanting to look at the knights in case I burst out crying again. Everyone moved around the outside of the grave. I felt someone take and hold my hand firmly I think it was Tristan but was feeling a bit emotional so I didn't want to look my head was spinning as they started piling dirt onto Hernam.

The villagers left when the burial had finished along with some of the knights I took a weary step towards the grave and felt my knees buckle I was never good at funerals especially when it was someone I had know for so long.

I fell on my knees at the side of the grave silent tears were falling down my face I could feel everyone watching me. I looked up at Noah who had knelt down on the opposite side of the grave to me he kept my gaze but didn't say anything just looked anxious.

It was then that I began to get a bit more stable at least it wasn't Lancelot or Noah or Tristan that were 6 feet under the ground it could be a lot worse, I stood up and gave a weak smile to Noah who stood up as well.

I turned and started walking back to the village the second I stepped out of the burial ground area it felt like the air had changed and my thoughts got a lot clearer.

"Move your feet more." Galahad called at me as I ducked Noah's sword

It was late afternoon and Noah and I were sparing, Galahad was giving advice I think they were trying to keep my mind of Hernam but I would probably be over it by tomorrow I appreciated it all the same.

"Move your feet Jess." Galahad called for about the fifth time.

I swung at Noah who dodged around it and aimed a strike at my side.

"Jess move your…" Galahad started to say again before I kicked him in the shins.

"Yes?" I smiled at him

He laughed as I inspected my shoe there was a large rip on the bottom of it I took it off and handed it to Noah

"My shoe broke! I need you to fix it." I said smiling

"Do I look like a cobbler to you?" he said inspecting the shoe.

"If I say yes will you fix it?" I asked taking it back and slipping it on my foot.

"All right I should go, I borrowed this sword from Tristan and promised to get it back by two hours ago, so if I leave now it's sooner than I planned." Noah said smiling and walking off towards the bar.

"Are you ok?" I asked laughing at Galahad who was rubbing his shin.

He laughed and grabbed me around the waist trying to bring me to the ground I struggled free and ran laughing towards the bar, he was running over and stopped when he reached me. I had frozen and was staring into the pub. Galahad followed my gaze over to Lancelot he had a girl on his lap she was leaning down kissing him it wouldn't have been so bad except he was kissing her back quite passionately.

I forced myself to look away Galahad did as well and stopped me as I started to turn and walk away.

"Jess, are you ok?" He asked me holding my shoulder so I couldn't leave.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking back to Lancelot who was still blissfully kissing the girl.

"What's going on?" Noah asked finally catching up and stopping next to me he followed my gaze and saw Lancelot.

Noah whistled at him laughing he didn't know that I had a thing for Lancelot I had thought he felt the same way but I guess not.

Lancelot broke of from the girl and looked in the direction of the whistle I caught his stare and he quickly pushed the girl off he tried to stand up but was obviously pretty intoxicated and was having trouble.

I turned and walked away before he could even get past the table.

"What?" I heard Noah ask in the distance

I sat on the end of my bed and stared at my feet, 'its not like we were married or anything.' I thought to myself 'nothing was official.' But I still felt let down like he should have told me. I heard a faint knock at my door.

I didn't answer I assumed it was Lancelot coming to drunkenly explain. The knock came again but this time the door pushed slowly open. I was surprised when I saw Galahad walk in. he smiled slowly and walked over sitting next to me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Looking at my shoes." I explained

"Okay…carry on." He said with the faint sound of laughter in his voice.

I smiled but didn't look up although I appreciated Galahad coming in to try and cheer me up.

"Lancelot was drunk." He said changing the subject pretty dramatically.

"He can kiss who he wants." I said coldly

"He wants you." He said I could feel him looking at me but I kept staring at my feet

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks." I said finally looking at him.

He shrugged, I noticed he was acting a bit different but kept my gaze I felt myself unconsciously moving towards him, he started to move in closer as well. I swallowed hard in anticipation, as he put his hand on the back of my neck to pull me in closer. Our lips nearly met but were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

I pulled back quickly as he took his hand away.

"Come in." I called standing up and walking closer to the door.

Noah stepped in with an anxious look on his face.

"Saxons." He said looking from me to Galahad

We hurried out to the wall from the top I couldn't see them but the sound of their drums were unmistakable, they would be here by morning.

The villagers were packing up there things getting ready to leave at first light I got a shock when I saw some of the knights doing it as well. I hurried over to where they were.

"What are you doing?" I asked them as they looked up

"Were leaving, our service to Rome has ended." Gawain said

"Get your things." Tristan said to me not looking up.

"I'm not leaving…Noah what?" I said looking at Noah who was packing things into a bag.

"You're coming with us." Noah said to me more as a question.

"No I'm not." I said stubbornly

"You may not care if you live or die but others do." Noah said razing his voice slightly

"Noah you can't go, I need you the team needs you." I said

"What team?" he said looking back to his bag.

"Pick a team – it needs you." I said walking over to him it probably wasn't fair to ask Noah to stay when there were about 5000 Saxons heading this way but I didn't see how they could just leave.

Tristan and Noah both looked up at me at the same time.

Forget it." I said shaking my head before either one of them had the chance to say anything.

**HI sorry if this is a bit late schools started back up and its yr 12 so… yeah what do you think of my story? Thank you so much to Gryffindor-seeker I did what you said I'm not sure if it shows in this chapter but I get how to do descriptive writing a bit more now and I've got a sick English class this year so ill pay attention. **

**Thank you for your suggestion Dazzler420 did I elaborate more in this chapter? I added more to the funeral say in a review if I need to detail more.**

**Ha-ha sorry starnat my fault I guess he hadn't been buried…surprise! No only joking my bad I forgot to say he hadn't. :) **

**Thank you Meraculas for taking time to do that I hope you review again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"That lady's watching me." Alex said looking away from a middle aged women.

I was sitting in the pub with Alex watching as the villagers gave speeches on when they should leave and how.

"Maybe you're just her type." I said smiling at her.

"Are you mad at Lancelot for kissing Jane?" she asked as another villager stood up.

"Jane?" I said blankly

"They were together for awhile about 2 years ago." She said

"No, he can do what he wants." I said coldly

"Come on Jess, everyone knows you two have a thing for each other." She said obviously getting annoyed.

"Hey it's your future wife." I said as the women who had been staring at Alex stood up to give a speech.

"Jess, he still likes you so he got drunk and kissed some girl he had a thing with awhile back." She said standing up and ignoring my subject change.

I shrugged not looking at her, I was still mad at Lancelot and every time I thought about it I felt hurt and cheated. The meeting was breaking up and people were walking away.

Alex was staring down at me waiting for an answer; I sat there and didn't move so she turned to walk away.

"Wait." I said standing up.

"Yes?" she asked stopping and turning around.

"I want to see if she asks you out." I said looking around for the women who had been staring at Alex earlier.

Alex stormed off muttering a string of swear words at my ignorance she brushed past Arthur who was walking towards me.

"You're staying?" he asked stopping in front of me.

"Of course." I said loyally

"Thank you Jess, for everything." He said smiling. "But you have already risked your life for me on countless occasions, and you have to take care of your son." He finished

"My son?" I asked confused

"Lancelot told me." he said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Lancelot told you I had a son?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

He nodded

"Arthur I don't have a son." I said annoyed

"He said you would say that." He explained

I shook my head and walked past him scanning the courtyard for Lancelot, he was talking with Gawain I walked over to where they were standing.

"I have a son?" I asked Lancelot

"What? Congratulations." Gawain said clapping me on the shoulder he obviously hadn't noticed it was a question.

Lancelot put his arm around my waist and led me away out of view and earshot to everyone.

"I only said it so Arthur might make you leave with the rest of us." He explained

"What suddenly you care about me?" I said coldly

"Jess you're the only one I care about." He said moving closer

"What about that girl?" I asked looking down

He shook his head "I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, I didn't even know her name." he explained

"Her names Jane" I said looking up and taking a step back.

"What?" he asked confused

"Her names Jane, you had a thing with her a year ago."

He didn't say anything and I turned to leave.

"Jess." He said holding my shoulder so I couldn't walk away.

"It's okay, after all you've lied to everyone else, I was beginning to feel left out." I said brushing his hand of my shoulder and walking away.

I could hear Lancelot punch the wall and some stone fall to the floor.

It was about 10pm and most of the village had gone to sleep they would be leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. I slipped up to my room hoping nobody noticed. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Despite what Lancelot had done I still got butterflies every time I thought about him and wanted to be around him.

A soft knock to my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I called sitting up and shuffling of the bed

Tristan opened the door closing it softly behind him.

"Can I convince you to come with us?" he asked walking over to me

"I can't leave." I said shaking my head.

He moved closer and hugged me; his arms were strong and comforting. This might be the last time I got to hug him. We stayed like that until I eventually pulled away wiping a tear of my face before he could notice.

"I will see you tomorrow, before we leave." He said I nodded and he turned and left.

I wasn't sure why but I had an urge to get everything of my chest in case it was the last time I was going to see Tristan. I opened the door and saw him heading down some the stone stairs to the courtyard.

I rushed towards him by the time I had gotten to the top of the stairs he was already around the corner.

"Tristan." I called hurrying around the corner.

Tristan turned he was already in the courtyard.

I stopped in front of him a little puffed he held onto my arms and looked a little worried.

"Tristan I'm sorry for not telling you about Dad straight away and for leaving the village and that was me who cut the string on your bow when we were kids, and I'm sorry that I didn't co…"

"Slow down Jess." He said cutting me off.

"I'm sorry" I said trying to hold back tears but failing.

"For what?" he said tucking a stand of stray hair behind my ear.

I shrugged "Everything."

He smiled and hugged me again. "I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

I smiled and pulled away.

"You cut the string on my bow?" he asked smiling

I laughed and wiped a tear away

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he said kissing me on the forehead.

I nodded and he walked off, he obviously had somewhere to be, I turned around walking back to my room. I didn't think I would be able to get to sleep and was surprised when I awoke the next morning not even remembering getting into bed.

**HI sorry if this chapters a bit on the shorter side but hey I was gonna have next chapter the Badon hill fight thing and didn't know where to end this one, the next chapters almost done though so I figured I'll just stop this one here….**

**Once again REVIEW! Thanx very much to all whom have been reviewing.**

**Thank u to starnat my loyal reviewer, a triangle's not a friendly shape ... it's a point, it has sharp edges ... triangles hurt people… **

**And a big welcome to Jade Ann Merlin a new reviewer thank u very much!**

**And thank u for all ur help and reviews Gryfindors seeker keep reviewing!**

**Ephona thanks 4 taking time out to review I appreciate it a lot **

**Keep reviewing and stuff u can say wats wrong with the story or wat u think should happen. XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up in the morning the sun was just about to come up so my room didn't have much light in it. I stumbled over to the mirror, on my way I hit the desk hard with my knee, the desk wobbled and the vase that was on it fell to the ground shattering, just missing my foot.

"Stupid desk." I complained.

"Jess are you okay?" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Noah standing in the door way.

"Leave it." Noah said to me as I bent down to clean what was left of the vase up. "Come with me." he added walking out of the room.

I followed him out into the corridor.

"I'm staying." He exclaimed

"To fight the Saxons?" I asked. I couldn't work out if this was good news or bad news on one

hand I was glad for Noah's company on the other I was scared in case something happened to him.

He nodded and then turned and started walking he motioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To see Lancelot." He said bluntly.

I stopped walking he noticed and stopped as well. "Jess." He said impatiently.

"You have to talk to him before he leaves." Noah said walking back and taking my hand.

"But I'm mad at him." I said trying to resist as Noah pulled me along.

"Forgive and forget." He shrugged

"Maybe I shouldn't go what if he hates me?" I asked as we headed around the corner out into the courtyard.

"Then you'll find someone else." He said scanning the courtyard for Lancelot.

"But what if there is no one else?" I asked

"Then you'll buy some cats." Noah joked

The courtyard was full of villagers loading up carts.

"How did Alex take the news of you leaving?" I asked when I saw Alex standing in the pub.

"She's mad at me." he said looking over to her.

"Hmm" I said unhelpfully

"Think she's going to be mad at me all day?" he asked

"Yes." I said

"I guess I should go and talk to her."

"Yep." I said looking around the courtyard for Lancelot.

"You wouldn't want to go in and talk to her for me?" he asked hopefully

"Nope." I said spotting some of the knights across the other side of the courtyard.

"Good thing you don't get paid by the word." He said before walking over to Alex.

I was standing there for awhile working up the nerve to go and talk to Lancelot, who was talking with Bors.

"How are you feeling?" I heard someone ask.

I spun around to see Arthur walking up behind me.

"Not bad."

"Good then you won't mind helping pack up the wagons?" he said smiling.

"Actually I think I have a cold." I said

"You do not." He said putting his hand to my forehead.

"And I'm dizzy." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Jess." He said smiling.

"And one leg suddenly feels shorter than the other."

He smiled and took hold of my arm and led me out into the courtyard seeing right through my attempts to get out of the work.

I had been loading the wagons for awhile and hadn't even notice that the villagers had gotten the last of their things together and were preparing to leave. I turned and saw Arthur and Guinevere coming towards me.

"Everyone is leaving I want you to go with Guinevere, and attack with the woads it will be safer." Arthur said coming to a halt in front of me.

"I'm going with you." I said stubbornly

"Jess it's an order." He replied shaking his head.

I was about to argue again but he put up his hand, showing that I had no choice. I stood there trying to think of something to say just in case I never saw him again, but nothing came to me, Arthur gave my shoulder a quick comforting squeeze before I followed Guinevere across the courtyard.

We were nearly at the gate when I saw the knights sitting down having a drink, Noah looked up and was about to call out when I put my finger to my lips to silence him, I didn't think I could handle saying goodbye to all of the knights.

I saw Noah waving slowly as I walked out of the gates and followed Guinevere.

The woads were already at the edge of the forest getting ready for battle. I sat down with Guinevere and waited.

Time had passed so slowly each minute felt like an hour, the Saxons drum beats were pounding in my ears as the woads all stood to their feet and spread themselves out along the tree line I stood up level with Guinevere, I watched as the first lot of Saxons stormed through the gate. The woads all lifted their bows and fired simultaneously the arrows darkened the sky and landed straight on the Saxons.

The remaining Saxons stormed in through the gate. a woad came and lit the tip of my arrow on fire, I fired it with the rest of the woads and watched as a wall of fire separated the Saxons from one another. Guinevere let out a battle cry and charged closely followed by the rest of us.

I charged through the Saxons, trying to dodge all the swords. I watched as the woads cut the Saxons down one by one. A sword came out of nowhere I moved back just in time but felt the metal lightly cut my cheek. I swung my sword around killing the Saxon.

I had been fighting for about an hour and was getting tired, my sword felt a hundred times heavier and I could suddenly feel every cut and bruise on my body. I swung my sword at another Saxon he blocked it and came back at me crashing his sword with mine I wasn't ready for the impact and it knocked me over on my back getting a mouthful of dirt.

I spat the dirt out as he towered over me lifting he started to quickly lift his sword when his body jolted forward he swayed a bit before falling to the ground next to me.

I looked up to see Lancelot standing with a bloody sword holding out his hand I took it and stood up with his help.

"I thought…" I started to say but he cut me of kissing me quickly on the lips. He turned as another Saxon came up Lancelot got him easily.

"Stay with me." he said looking around for any more Saxons.

I probably would have but I saw Noah having a bit of trouble with two Saxons so I took of

towards him. He was a little surprised when I killed one of the Saxons but quickly got over it lunging at the other Saxon and driving his sword into him, the Saxon fell to the ground. Noah gave me a quick hug of thanks as I turned to look for the other knights.

I felt a sharp pain to my leg but didn't think twice about it as I saw Galahad fighting about 10 meters away. I rushed over to him I was so surprised and happy to see all of the knights after thinking I would never see them again.

There were no Saxons near Galahad as I ran up to him from behind, he turned quickly as if he could sense me coming but his sword was facing me I tried to stop but was moving to fast. Galahad realized his mistake and tried to pull his sword back but was too late I felt the metal drive into my side.

**Sorry about the Cliff Hanger, just my brother HAS to use the internet RIGHT NOW so I thought I better post this and then post the next chapter when I'm on the internet next because it's nearly done.**

**ZELINA- THANK YOU who's Mary Sue... is that some kind of fan fiction jargon… :) yea she does get knocked out a lot I don't mean to it's just a good way to end a chapter… :) thank u for reading XOXOX**

**Gryffindor seeker- You rule at reviewing, you're my most consistent reviewer XOXO**

**Ephona- yea Irish movies will do that to you:) thank u 44444444 reviewing:) ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The sword had gone far enough in to do some damage. I looked down my hand was holding the cut there was blood coming through my clothes all around it. The pain was strange it was stinging but parts of it had gone numb I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Galahad had gotten over his initial surprise and had ripped the sleeve of his shirt of. He pressed the cloth up to the wound I had a feeling he didn't really no what he was doing.

"I thought you were a Saxon." He said looking around probably for some help.

"I'm fine." I said taking a step back. But when I moved I started to feel a little dizzy.

"Jess you…" Galahad started to say but stopped he rushed past me I turned to see him attack an approaching Saxon.

I took this opportunity to go and make sure the knights were all ok, it surprisingly didn't hurt too much and I felt well enough to walk.

I saw Noah and Lancelot fighting a Saxon he looked like the leader but I wasn't sure. Tristan was having trouble with a large Saxon, so I turned towards him instead.

I had started running and my side was burning. I reached Tristan and aimed a swing at the Saxon he hadn't seen me approaching and took a surprised step back.

The Saxon turned towards me and lifted his sword I prepared my self to fight but Tristan rushed forward swinging at him and coming in contact with his arm. The Saxon winced in pain as Arthur came up behind him and finished him of.

Lancelot appeared next to Tristan and they started talking but I couldn't hear them I was dizzy and the ground felt like it was tipping upwards. I could feel my shirt sticking to me I had probably lost a lot of blood. I took an uneasy step towards Lancelot he said something and looked worried but I didn't hear what it was I started to take another step but become really light headed and started to fall Lancelot bent down and caught me before I hit the ground.

He pulled me up and held onto my waist the sound suddenly came back and the ground stopped spinning.

"Jess what's wrong?" I heard Arthur say from behind me

"It's nothing." I lied.

Lancelot was about to say something when another couple of Saxons came he and Arthur went to fight them. I turned and started walking again. The battle was almost over there weren't very many Saxons left. I stumbled around when the ground started to lift again I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

I had no energy left to get up so I just lay on my side and watched as the few remaining Saxons were killed. The pain was coming back to my still bleeding cut I started to feel extremely cold and started shivering violently.

I could see Arthur from where I was but didn't have the strength to call out. Galahad suddenly came into view and told Arthur something they both rushed of. I shut my eyes and tried not to concentrate on the pain I was shivering and couldn't seem to get warm, my forehead was sweating even though I was so cold.

"Jess." I heard Arthur say I could feel his hands on my shoulder shaking them gently. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Arthur leaning over me looking anxious.

"Tristan." Arthur called over his shoulder.

He rolled me onto my back Arthur looked down and saw my cut. Tristan was next to me now he saw the cut as well and got a small pouch of water from his pocket he poured it onto the cut. I cried out in pain as the cold water made my side start aching.

"Try to ignore the pain it's only going to get worse." Tristan said taking hold of my hand. He lifted my shirt up to get it of the wound.

"We need to get her inside." Arthur said looking up at Tristan

He didn't respond just stared down at me, he wiped my forehead with a cloth I was still feeling very cold and my teeth started chattering.

"What's happened?" Lancelot asked he collapsed down beside Arthur and put his hand to my forehead. A fearful look came across his face and his eyes shot down to where the cut was.

Galahad came rushing over and quickly knelt on the ground next to me. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing my arm probably to try and get me to stop shaking.

"I'm so sorry." He said not taking his eyes of me.

"We have to get her inside." Arthur said again

"I'll do it." Lancelot said standing up quickly.

Arthur and Tristan stood as well and moved back as Lancelot placed one arm under my back and the other under my legs and picked me up carefully. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't cry out in pain.

"Has anyone seen Jess?" Noah asked walking over. He saw me in Lancelot's arms and was about to rush up to me but Tristan grabbed his arms so he didn't. Noah got the point and watched as Lancelot carried me across the field and back into the village.

"Don't fall asleep." Lancelot whispered to me when he noticed my eyes were slowly shutting.

He got to my room and placed me on my bed. Tristan came in the room and was carrying a bag with herbs and medicines in it. He was closely followed by the rest of the knights and Noah.

Tristan silently started cleaning around the cut with a wet cloth I could feel everyone watching and wished I could stop shaking. Lancelot was holding my hand I was squeezing it hard but he didn't show the slightest sign of pain or pull his hand away.

"Jess this will sting for a second." Tristan said getting out a small bottle with a green liquid in it.

He tipped it over the cut and I squeezed Lancelot's hand even harder as the pain shot through my body.

For the next half hour the knights watched as Tristan used different medicines and herbs to clean the cut and then bandaged it up neatly. He covered me with three blankets and I immediately stopped shivering.

Arthur made everyone leave Lancelot kissed me on the forehead before walking out. The pain was going down as I drifted of to sleep.

I woke up in a daze it took me a couple of minutes to remember where I was. The pain in my side had gone down considerably compared to what it was like before. I pushed the blankets of me and sat up it didn't hurt too much; my cut was bandaged neatly under my now clean shirt. I was walking to the door when it suddenly opened.

"Get back into bed." Arthur said quickly.

"I'm fine really." I said as he led me back to the bed.

Arthur looked at the cut for a while Tristan, Lancelot, Bors and Galahad had come into the room why he was doing this they looked happy I was finally awake Arthur had told me I had been asleep for two days.

We were all talking for awhile when Lancelot asked a question which made everyone look to Galahad.

"Why did you say sorry to Jess when you saw her cut?" Lancelot asked Galahad

He looked at me and then back to Lancelot. "I thought she was a Saxon." He answered finally.

All the knights looked down at me "It was my fault." I said

None of the knights said anything, I didn't no what to do I sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"I've got to change the bandages." Tristan finally said the knights nodded and left the room, it wasn't exactly the way I thought they would react.

**Thanks again for reviewing, it makes my day sorry if this chapter was a bit short I'm sorry to say that I couldn't really think of anything else to write, if anyone has any ideas on were they would like the story to go feel free to say in a review otherwise I will come up with something. Thanks again for reviewing next chapter will be up soon. XOXOXOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tristan didn't say anything even when I tried to start conversation with him; he just kept wrapping the bandages. He seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Have you got somewhere to be?" I asked as he finished tying the bandage on.

"No, why?" he asked not looking up

"You just seem in a hurry."

He shrugged and turned towards the door. "Sleep." He called back before leaving.

I sat there thinking that was very strange even for Tristan. I ignored his request for me to sleep and stood up my cut didn't hurt as I walked to the door Tristan had done a good job cleaning and fixing it up.

Out in the courtyard all the knights except Tristan and Galahad were drinking in the pub, suddenly a thought raced across my mind. Tristan was in such a hurry, but he wouldn't. I started walking faster then towards the knights. As the thought of Galahad and Tristan fighting grew bigger in my mind.

"Jess you should be resting." Lancelot said standing up just as I reached them

"Does anyone know were Tristan is?" I asked curiously

The knights looked at each other and shook their heads. "No haven't seen him." Gawain said looking around the courtyard.

"Why?" Dagonet asked

"No reason." I said quickly which made it sound a bit suspicious 

Dagonet said something again but I didn't hear it. I had turned to see Tristan coming towards us. I walked up to him calmly I didn't want to blame him of anything.

"Where have you been?" I asked it came out wrong and really sounded like I was accusing him of something. "The room?" I asked stupidly trying to cover up my accusation.

"What room?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"You know for the thing…" I said getting confused myself.

"What?" he asked

"Who?" I said trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

He shook his head and moved to walk passed me.

"No really, where's Galahad?" I asked as he sat down with the rest of the knights.

"I don't know I haven't seen him." He said looking up at me.

"Oh…" I couldn't think of were he might have gone, Galahad hardly ever went of by himself.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something was wrong so I went to the stables to look for him, when I got there Galahad wasn't there and neither was his horse.

I quickly saddled up my horse and led it out of the stables, when I got outside the sun shined warmly across my skin; I looked up and saw Lancelot leaning against the fence and watching me.

"Where are you going?" he asked without any real emotion in his voice.

"To find Galahad, his horse is gone." I answered

He smiled but didn't say anything

"What?" I asked as I led my horse out the gate.

"He's probably just gone riding." He said walking over to me.

I felt a little stupid that this thought hadn't crossed my mind earlier. I was still convinced that something had happened to him.

"Just to be sure." I said straightening the saddle

"Do you like Galahad?" he asked getting straight to the point.

I was a little taken a back by his question and didn't answer; Lancelot took this as a yes and walked past me.

"Lancelot." I called trying to stop him.

"You better hurry, Galahads probably waiting for you." He called back coldly before disappearing from view.

I stood there confused and was about to go after him before the thought that Galahad was hurt came back. I mounted the horse and took of through the gates, I was riding along the tree line thinking about what Lancelot had said, I didn't think I liked Galahad not in that way at least.

My thoughts were interrupted when a glint of a sword caught my eye, I got of my horse and walked into the trees towards were I saw the shine of metal.

I walked up to find Galahads sword lying useless on the ground a shock went up my spine as I looked around for any sign of Galahad, I walked deeper into the woods and made my first mistake when I noticed I didn't bring a sword. My second mistake came soon after when I called out.

"Galahad?" I shouted through the forest, almost instantly I heard a stick break behind me, I spun around expecting to see Galahad there smiling but instead saw nothing. I took a step back and started thinking this wasn't such a good idea, and wished more than anything that Lancelot was here.

I was far enough into the forest that the light had gone, the trees blocked most of it leaving only the smallest fraction of light scattered everywhere.

"Galahad?" I said nervously as another stick snapped.

In one swift movement an arm reached around my neck and started dragging me, I tried struggling free but their grip was to strong.

Almost as quickly as they had started dragging me they had stopped, I spun around to see a Saxon holding his sword up to my throat. We were in a clearing a big enough space to set up a couple of tents.

"Try to run and I will kill you." He said pressing the sword more firmly into my neck.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"I want my freedom, to go home." He said taking a step back but leaving the sword at my neck.

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked.

"The only one who can guarantee me a safe passage home is Arthur."

"This is a ransom?"

He nodded and gave a triumphant smile.

"The knights would not trade for me, I don't even know them." I lied

"Maybe not for you, but what about for him?" he said motioning towards a sleeping figure on the ground I had not noticed before.

I ran over getting a small cut from the sword, I knelled beside Galahad I was relieved to see he was alive, he had probably just been knocked out.

I looked back to the Saxon he was now sitting on a rock watching us, his triumphant smile had returned.

I sat against a tree watching Galahad slowly breathe in and out. I didn't want to talk to the Saxon or hear about any of his plans. An hour of silence had passed before Galahad started to stir.

I moved slowly towards him and watched as his eyes opened. He looked confused when he saw me and started rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Jess?" he asked but when he looked up and saw the Saxon I could tell the memories were coming back and he quickly stood up.

"Leave her out of this." he shouted at the Saxon

The Saxon just laughed and shook his head.

"Let her go." Galahad spat at him

"I could let her go, but then I'd have to kill her." He said swinging the sword in a threatening way

Galahad was about to say something else but I kicked him in the shin making him stop.

"Go to sleep." The Saxon said "We will go and see Arthur tomorrow."

"We could make a run for it?" Galahad whispered to me. We were sitting under a large tree watching the Saxon pace about.

"I was thinking the same thing, do you remember the way back?" I asked

Now that I thought about it that might not be such a good idea, I couldn't see two feet in front of my face and had forgotten which way we came in.

"No." he sighed

"Take the sword?" I suggested

"Oh OK why didn't I think of that earlier? I'll just go and get It." he said getting ready to stand up

I thought he was being serious and pulled him back down, he started to laugh quietly.

"How can you joke?" I said smiling and punching him in the arm.

The Saxon looked over I could tell he was getting tense he was probably thinking someone might come looking for us soon. He walked over and knelt in front of us.

"Here's what's going to happen…" he stopped and thought and swallowed hard before continuing.

"You are going to go into the village and tell Arthur I am an old friend of Galahads." He said to me. "Then Arthur comes out, and if all goes to plan, I'll be home in a couple of weeks."

"If you don't co-operate both of you will die." He added when Galahad or I didn't say anything

He stood up and motioned for us to do the same, keeping the sword close. It was hard walking through the woods every third step I took would be straight into a tree, I cursed Galahad silently he hadn't run into a single branch. The Saxon was walking in front but keeping a close eye on us, I still didn't have any idea where we were so running wouldn't have much effect.

Galahad finally took pity on me and grabbed my hand; he started leading me through the forest so I wouldn't run into anything else.

When we finally reached the edge of the forest I could tell it was early morning. The Saxon started leading us down towards the village. He looked pretty confident now.

We reached the gate I could see the knights from where we were. The Saxon stopped and turned to me.

"Go and get Arthur." He instructed. "Only Arthur, if anybody else comes I will kill him." he said turning the sword on Galahad.

I nodded and walked inside the village. I saw all the knights in the courtyard eating breakfast.

I walked over to Arthur who was sitting at a table with Lancelot, Tristan and Gawain. They looked up when I came over.

"Where have you been?" Tristan asked.

"In the forest." I said truthfully "I went looking for Galahad."

"You spent a night in the forest with Galahad?" Gawain asked smiling.

Lancelot looked back to his food, I was about to argue but remembered the Saxon.

"Galahads friend wants to talk with you." I said to Arthur.

"Galahads friend?" he asked

"Yes, he's outside the gate with Galahad."

"Jess are you ok?" Tristan asked. I was talking awkwardly which made it sound suspicious.

"But be careful." I said to Arthur ignoring Tristan's question.

"Of what?" he said standing up.

I bit my lip and brushed some hair out of my face

"Jess what's going on?" Arthur asked noticing something was wrong.

"Nothing." I lied remembering that the Saxon could see us.

"Ok where is he?" Arthur asked

"At the gate." I said turning around to show him, my heart skipped a few beats when I saw Noah standing talking to Galahad and the Saxon, he must have been in the stables and went over to talk to them. Arthur walked out of the courtyard and over to Galahad, the Saxon and Noah.

I stood watching them and didn't even notice I was biting my nails.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tristan asked

"Fine." I nodded quickly.

"

What's his name?" Lancelot asked

I turned around at the sound of Lancelot's voice.

"What?" I asked

"Galahads friend, what's his name?" He asked me again.

"His name… his name is." But I stopped when I couldn't think of anything.

"Jess, what's going on?" Lancelot said standing up.

I was about to answer when a hard clanging noise came from were Arthur was, followed by a cry of pain. I turned quickly to see the Saxon dead on the ground but Arthur and Galahad were knelling over someone else.

I rushed over Galahad saw me coming and stopped me he grabbed me around the waist so I couldn't get any closer, I didn't have to be nearer though I saw Noah but it didn't look like him there was blood all down his front and his face was white.

"Noah?" I called. I waited for an answer but it never came.

He was shivering a lot worse than I had been. And his lips were moving like he was talking very quickly but no sound was coming out.

Tears started streaming down my face as Bors rushed over and lifted him up.

"No, he's fine, he's going to be OK." I yelled at Bors. Galahad passed me to Tristan and followed Bors.

"What happened?" I hurriedly asked Tristan trying to struggle free of his grip.

I would have fallen to the ground if Tristan hadn't been there, my whole world had gone hazy and I couldn't think clearly.

Bors had taken Noah up to one of the rooms. And I finally got free of Tristan's grip, I ran through the courtyard knocking down a few villagers as I went. It seemed to take forever but I finally got to the corridorGawain and Lancelot were standing out the front of a door. I rushed past them to go in; Lancelot came forward and grabbed my shoulder to stop me I didn't have time for this. I threw my arm out and my fist connected with his jaw. He didn't let go but I could tell it hurt.

I would have aimed another one but Arthur finally came out.

"Is Noah OK?" I asked quickly rushing up to him.

With one slow movement Arthur shook his head.

**Thank you 4 reviewing everyone! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in awhile but the pick a path story I did wasn't allowed so they suspended me :( I didn't no though!**

**Anyway what do u think? Review + tell me XOXOXOXOX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The first feeling that went through me was surprisingly anger that Noah had left me on my own.

I took a step towards the room, thinking that Arthur was wrong and Noah was fine. Arthur put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically

I took a few steps backwards until I felt the wall pressed against my back. I didn't want to look up at the knights so I kept my eyes on the ground, tears started falling down my face but it felt like the reality hadn't sunk in yet. I turned still looking to the ground and walked down the corridor.

I got to the training area, picked up a sword and started practicing with it. I kept my thoughts on the sword. After about 10 minutes I heard footsteps behind me.

"Jess, put the sword down." Tristan's voice said

"You always do this." he said when I didn't answer or look around.

"Do what?" I finally answered

"Whenever something bad happens you don't think about it and pretend it never happened. You're supposed to be grieving." He said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

I shrugged and continued swinging the sword around.

"Could you be any weaker? Stop avoiding It." he said annoyed.

"Thanks Tristan, your compassion is really encouraging." I said sarcastically as I threw the sword away and turned around.

He was standing a few meters away folding his arms.

"Noah's gone Jess, he's not waking up." Tristan said softly.

I stormed past him and up to my room, I threw open my cupboard and got all of my clothes and possessions out, I started to pack them all into a bag when my door opened.

Lancelot was standing there he looked sad, I imagined that he had lost a lot of people close to him over the years and Noah was just another to add to the list.

I looked back to my bag and continued packing things into it,

"Where are you going?" He asked taking a few steps forward.

"I don't know. New village, get a job somewhere, save some money." I answered

"Great plan. Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought" he said mockingly. "Why are you running?" he added.

"So I don't have to think about it." I said without thinking. I guess what Tristan had said was right

"And when you finish running?" he asked simply.

"I had…" I stopped when I realized I didn't have any idea.

"You will be thousands of miles away from people who love you and your problem will still be there except you'd have nobody to help you." He said calmly.

I didn't say anything just kept staring at the bag, I ran Lancelot's words over again in my head and as much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

With a wave of emotion I picked up a cup that was sitting next to the bed and threw it hard against the wall. I watched it shatter into tiny pieces before falling useless to the ground.

I hadn't left my room for the last couple of days, it was a mess I had gone through another anger stage. Throwing all my possessions around until I was too tired to move.

**Sorry I had to stop it there just the next chapter is almost finished + I wouldn't have a chance to put one up until now….if that makes sense.**

**So go review! And next chapter will be up soon. XOXOXOO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was guessing I had been in my room for about four days; I hadn't eaten much at all. There was a soft knock at my door 'it's probably Lancelot again.' I thought to myself he had been persistent at first, trying to get me outside and moving around. I think Tristan told everyone to leave me alone and to give me some space.

"Jess?" Arthur's voice said from behind the wooden door.

I didn't move from my bed. It was a surprise to hear Arthur's voice I let out a small 'come in.' but my voice was croaky and sore from all the crying I had done so I doubt he had heard it.

The door creaked open and Arthur walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

I stared at him for a moment not sure what to say, I thought it was pretty obvious how I was feeling.

"Right, never mind." Arthur said shaking his head.

"Me and Guinevere are engaged." He said smiling.

"Really? Congratulations." I said trying my best to sound happy for him.

"You're the first we've told, don't say anything ok? Were announcing together soon." He added

I didn't answer just smiled at him

"Your not alone you know?" he said gently

I sat up so I was next to him and dangled my feet of the bed.

"Has anyone else been in their room for the past 4 days?" I asked staring at my feet.

"Six." He corrected. Turns out I had been in here longer than I thought. "I think there used to it, all of the knights have lost people close to them to many times to count." He added.

"My uncle died when I was 7." I said a little stupidly

"And did you get over it?" he asked

"I didn't really know him…" I said wishing I hadn't mentioned it.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"How do you and the knights deal with it?" I asked wiping away a tear.

"I can't speak for all of the knights, but I just…get really angry and then after you're angry you hurt a lot and then the best thing is that one day you remember something he said or did and you laugh instead of cry." He said smiling at the thought.

I thought for a second it wasn't hard to remember a good memory I had with Noah there were so many. Neither Arthur nor I said anything after that I sat there thinking for hours. Arthur didn't move once just kept holding me.

I woke up the next day the sun was shining through my window and I found instead of feeling depressed and tired I was starting to feel active and social.

I combed my hair and put it into a loose braid. Before I new it I was walking down the steps leading out to the courtyard.

I was relieved when the knights weren't acting any different; Arthur pulled me aside and introduced me to a middle aged plump lady her hair was blonde and slicked back.

"Jess this is Mary." Arthur said motioning to the lady.

I shook her hand while looking curiously at Arthur, Why was he introducing me to her.

"Tristan tells me you're good with children." Arthur said I looked past Arthur to Tristan who gave me a wink. I wasn't very good with children at all I lost my patience very easily.

"Well actually, I…" I started

"Great, go with Mary she will explain everything to you." Arthur said cutting me of and pushing me towards Mary. He seemed eager to get away from Mary I soon found out why.

"Jess another bishop from Rome is coming here in two weeks." She said her voice was the most annoying sound I had ever heard and she spat nearly every word she spoke. "The children in the village are putting on a small play for his arrival." She added I cringed as a piece of spit flew out of her mouth and landed on my arm.

"Am I in the play?" I asked hopefully

"Heavens no dear, you will be writing it and working with the children." She said dragging me to a table. I sat down as she told me what I would be doing.

10 minutes had passed before I excused myself saying I had to quickly talk to Arthur. I stood up and walked to the table were the knights were.

"Jess get back over there." Arthur said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Arthur, she's a very nice lady. I just can't talk or spend any time with her." I said hitting Galahad in the arm who had started to laugh.

"Did I mention she spits when she talks?" I added

"Jess, sometimes you've got to play through the pain." Arthur said trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?"

"I don't know, just get back over there." he said smiling

Tristan started laughing as well; I gave him a fake smile before turning back to Mary.

For 20 more minutes I endured her piercing voice before she took me across the courtyard to where a group of children were eating and playing I guessed they were all from 6 to 10 years old. I had tried several times to get out of this but Mary kept insisting.

"Children…CHILDREN." Mary said getting the kids attention.

"This is Jess; she will be organizing your play." Mary said giving the kids a sweet smile.

I gave an awkward wave as the kids all turned to look at me.

"Right I'll leave you to it." Mary said clapping her hands together and walking off.

"What...But what do I?" I called after her.

"You'll be fine dear." She said with a wave of her hand and disappeared around the corner

I noticed all the knights had moved to a closer table to watch they all quickly turned away when I looked in there direction.

I turned back to the children who had all sat down in a neat circle. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. 20 minutes later I had gotten nowhere Lancelot and Tristan had felt sorry for me and come over to help. I had tried to get the kids to come up with an idea for the play.

"Okay I just want to tell you that this play is serious, that means that all of your ideas, while interesting, are stupid." I said to the kids Tristan gave a fake cough, I wasn't too good at talking to children.

"No unicorns." I said to an 8 year old girl

"No Worms."

"No dragons." I told a little boy

"No Magicians." I said to a 10 year old boy who had suggested it about 8 times.

"Now we still need a wise man, anybody got any suggestions? I asked. as the 10 year old boy raised his hand.

"I swear to god if you say magic wise man I'm going to…" I said before Lancelot kicked my foot making me stop.

The sun had gone down and we had at least written the play and all the kids new their roles.

I sighed and turned to leave my muscles hurt from standing up for so long I ran into Lancelot who was blocking my way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked nodding towards the children.

I turned to see them all still sitting in their circle watching me attentively.

"Oh right…you can go." I told them and they all stood up and ran of in different directions.

It turned back and walked with Lancelot to were Arthur, Galahad and Guinevere were all sitting.

"How was it?" Arthur asked as he started to laugh again.

Galahad stood up and walked over to Lancelot I sat down were he used to be sitting and watched as Galahad and Lancelot both walked away.

"They finally left, now it's just the three of us." I said smiling at Guinevere and Arthur.

"That's great Jess." He said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, I get it. If I was gone you two would kiss. Life's not fair huh?" I said smiling at Arthur.

He gave me a look while Guinevere laughed.

"Did you tell anyone we're engaged?" Arthur asked me

"Yes Arthur, I have no self control and I told the barmaid you're engaged."

"Ok, no need to be sarcastic." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"No, seriously, I have no self control and told the barmaid you're engaged." I said smiling at them.

I thought I had been annoying enough for one day so I excused myself and headed towards my room.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS+ THANKS 4 READING, **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Over the last couple of days I had gotten used to Mary every morning she would come to my door knock three times and then open it, say "Get up Jess, the children are waiting." Then leave. It was like that every morning. I would stumble out of bed still half asleep and make my way down to the courtyard where the children would be running around I began thinking that maybe they didn't sleep or run out of energy.

My whole body hadn't adjusted yet and I still felt half asleep.

"What's wrong Jess? You're usually so talkative." Mary said enthusiastically clapping me on the back.

"The verbal thing comes and goes." I answered rubbing my eyes, her enthusiasm so early in the morning made me sick.

Lancelot came over and sat next to me on the bench we watched as Mary talked to the children, they were all jumping up and down each telling her at the same time about their part in the play.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked Lancelot putting my head in my hands.

He laughed and put his arm around me. "It was Tristan's idea to keep your mind of..." he started but trailed of.

"Noah?" I asked feeling a wave of sadness shoot through my body at the sound of his name.

"I miss him." Lancelot said giving my arm a comforting squeeze.

"I didn't know you two were close."

"I could talk to him effortless…easier than I could with the knights or you" He answered. I could see him give a small smile as he remembered a conversation he had with Noah, maybe Lancelot used the same technique as Arthur when it came to grieving.

"Like what?" I asked curiously

"Well…like the annoying things you do." He said smiling and moving back out of arms reach.

I moved forward and hit him in the shoulder. He laughed and grabbed my arm.

"See, I can't talk to you." He said holding my arms as I tried to hit him again. He was to strong so I started kicking his legs. I was laughing too much our would have told him to let go. I heard a loud "Ahem." And looked up to see Mary standing watching us Lancelot let go and I straightened up.

The kids had written a play about a prince who goes on a journey across the country to find his bride. I was impressed when Mary told me this; it was very mature for them, even though the story did have lots of fantasy creatures in it.

"Ok in this scene the prince has to fight the dragon so James…Where's James?" I asked looking up from the script Mary had roughly written.

James was a 9 year old boy with straight blonde hair and light skin; he had the main part in the play of the Prince. He raised his hand and stepped forward.

"You ready?" I asked knelling down in front of him. Even though the 'dragon' was just two kids in a costume I had to ask.

James shook his head and looked a little nervous.

"You'll be fine, just act tough." I told him

"I'm not tough." He answered looking at the ground.

"That's why I said 'act'."

He smiled and nodded, I watched as the kids acted out the scene, I wasn't expecting it to be good but I didn't expect it to be this bad. An hour later I told the kids they can have a break. I didn't think they needed one it was more for me. I walked to the bar while the kids kept practicing. Galahad and Arthur were sitting at a table; Arthur looked like he was trying to calm Galahad down.

I walked over to them Galahad had clearly had too much to drink.

"Galahad its 2:00pm." I told him sitting down next to Arthur.

"He likes Alex, and is working up the courage to go talk to her." Arthur said trying to take away Galahad half full drink..

"I wish there was a way I could give her a thing, not like a ring. You know?" Galahad spluttered "Like a test gift just to see what she'd say, and if it went bad I could just walk away…Hey, am I talking in rhyme? I wish I could do that all the time. He said laughing.

"Maybe you should talk to her when you've sobered up." I said looking back to check on the kids.

"Yes Jess that's a good idea, yes Jess." He said laughing again.

I sighed and stood up Mary was looking tired and I wanted to get back to her.

"What? It's not my fault yes and Jess rhyme." I heard Galahad shout.

I stood next to Mary, Lancelot and Bors and watched as the children rehearsed when something in my head clicked.

"Alex?" I said out loud.

"What?" Mary asked turning to me.

"Cook Alex?" I said looking back at Galahad.

I started to turn when Mary grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Breaks over, help the kids." She said pushing me forward a bit.

"What…oh yeah alright." I said turning back to the kids.

"What scene are we doing?" I asked them.

"The last one." a chorus of voices yelled out.

"Ok start from the start of the last scene."

The last scene was the one were the prince found the princess she was badly injured though and ended up dying, I didn't know when the play turned into a tragedy but that's how the kids wanted it.

James was acting out the last part when he had to kiss Natalie, a pretty red headed 8 year old girl. Every time he would go to do it, the other kids would start laughing.

"Just a quick tiny little kiss." I told him

"But she's a girl." He said looking at her

"We'll come back to it." I sighed

They rehearsed for the rest of the day when Mary sent them home to get dinner. I was picking up all the props and costumes they had made.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mary called over her shoulder as she headed of home.

I walked over to the pub to find all of the knights there, I was eager to ask Galahad if he was talking about the Alex that Noah had been with. Alex was sitting with them next to Arthur. I was a little disappointed I wasn't going to ask him in front of her. But she kept looking over at Galahad, they must be together. I felt a run of anger flow through me I didn't know why.

I sat down between Lancelot and Tristan I was avoiding looking at Alex just in case she saw how angry I was at her.

"Jess what's up? Tristan asked

"Huh?" I answered trying not to look at Alex.

"Is something wrong?" Tristan said taking a sip of his drink.

"No." I said simply.

"How was rehearsal?"

"What?" I asked looking into my drink.

Lancelot started to laugh and I looked up at him.

"Are you always this articulate?" He asked smiling.

Alex was talking with Arthur and there was quite a bit of noise in the pub, so I thought I could talk without her hearing me.

"Are Alex and Galahad together?" I asked Tristan and Lancelot.

"What? I don't know." Tristan answered looking over at her.

"I'm going to get her to tell me." I said

"How are you going to do that?" Tristan asked.

"By outwitting her conversationally?" Lancelot asked smiling

I ignored him and tried to think of a way, just asking her was never really an option in my head.

"Why?" Lancelot asked. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why what?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well why does it matter? Do you like Galahad?"

"What? No, that would be like looking at my dad and thinking, 'hey baby. How'-I'm just going to stop right there." I said taking a drink.

After a while I had had a few drinks to many and was getting a bit paranoid.

"That Alex is shady, have you ever noticed she never says what county she's from?" I asked Tristan and Lancelot.

"What country are you from?" Tristan asked while Lancelot laughed. They had noticed I had too much to drink.

"What country are YOU from?" I asked them ignoring the laughing.

"Rome." They both said at the same time

"Fine, mystery solved." I said taking another drink.

They had started asking me lots of questions trying to get me rattled.

The knights had quieted down and were all listening to Gawain tell a story.

"Another round?" Bors asked the barmaid.

"Can you afford it honey?" She asked, they had already ordered a few rounds.

Bors put his hand on his pocket and swore silently to himself. The knights all chipped as the barmaid brought over some drinks.

"Nothing in this pub is cheap." Galahad said taking a drink.

"Except for Alex." I said accidentally. She looked up at me.

"I am not cheap." She said giving me a puzzled look.

"Free, whatever." I said unable to stop myself.

The knights stopped talking and looked at Alex to see what she would do.

**REVIEW PLS ANY CRITISISM OR WHAT I COULD DO BETTER?**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Without a second thought Alex was on her feet. She was on the other side of the table so I had enough time to stand up before she reached me.

"What's your problem?" she said stopping just in front of me.

"Me? You're the one with the problem, how could you do that to Noah?" I yelled.

"Do what?" she said starting to yell a bit herself.

"Get together with Galahad?"

I hadn't noticed the whole pub had gone quite and were watching intently, the look on her face told me it was true. She didn't look surprised or try to deny it. Without really thinking about it or the consequences I pushed her, she fell backwards turning slightly and putting her hands out to break her fall.

I heard a few gasps from people and Galahad had stood up, but I didn't care every part of me hated what she was doing. I felt she was betraying Noah.

She looked back up at me a little surprised of what I had done. She quickly got over it and charged at me grabbing me around my stomach and pulling me down. I couldn't reach and break my fall because Alex was hanging onto me. I fell on my stomach and got the wind knocked out of me when Alex landed on top of me.

She quickly stood up and took a few steps back. I was standing up when I saw Alex lunging at me again. I was still half bent over and didn't have much balance. Tristan had quickly stood up and stopped her.

But I was sick of Tristan always sticking up for me; this had nothing to do with him. I went passed him and pushed Alex hard making her stumble back away from Tristan. She didn't fall down and came back at me with her fist it connected just above my eye. My whole face went numb; I threw my fist out Alex let out a cry of pain when it connected with her.

We both lunged at each other I hit her a few more times, but she was stronger than me so her punches did more damage. I was a little dizzy when Lancelot pulled me away; I looked up to see Arthur holding Alex. Her hair was everywhere and she was puffing, she had a cut lip and a cut on her eyebrow. I probably didn't look much better.

"You should watch your back." Alex threatened

"You should stop spending so much time on yours." I yelled back at her.

She tried to come at me again once I said that, but Arthur had a good hold on her. He pulled her away.

Lancelot led me back to the table I sat down and put my head in my hands I felt some blood but didn't care. A few silent tears came down my face, not because of the pain but because I was missing Noah more than ever.

"Jess." I heard Lancelot say.

I wiped away some tears before turning to face him. He smiled at me softly like he new what I was thinking and understood. I looked away from him when Tristan came and sat on the seat in front of me he inspected my face.

"She got you pretty good." He said wetting a cloth and bringing it up to my face.

My face stung as the water dripped down it. Tristan took my arm there was a short deep cut along it that I couldn't remember getting.

I stared down at Tristan's unclean hands as he wiped my cut.

"When's the last time you washed your hands?" I asked him looking up.

"About an hour ago." He answered looking up with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Be honest." I said smiling.

"Honest?" he said looking back to my arm "Ok five days ago. And I was playing with 3 dogs today." He smiled.

"We need to have a talk about selective honesty." I said pulling my arm away.

"And basic hygiene." Lancelot said taking the cloth of Tristan.

I was glad that the mood was lightening up after what had just happened after Tristan had cleaned my face up I left the bar and headed back up to my room. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Lancelot.

I let out a sigh of relief as he came and stopped just in front of me.

"You get injured a lot don't you?" he said smiling.

"I never get hurt." I said defensively.

"And by never getting hurt you mean getting knocked out twice and stabbed in the side?"

"Whatever, it's all words with you."

He laughed and started walking.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously catching up to him.

"I'm walking you to your room." He answered

"Yes I can see that, but why?" I asked holding onto his arm and making him stop.

He looked at me for a moment and brushed a piece of hair from my face. I smiled as he put one hand behind my neck and pulled me closer. my eyes closed as his lips touched mine. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him back more passionately. I finally pulled away and took his hand I lead him into my room and closed the door.

The early sun shined through the window in the morning my eyes flicked open as I took in all my surroundings. Lancelot was asleep next to me he looked so peaceful. His eyes opened as if he new I was watching him, he closed them again and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. he wrapped his arms around me as I put my head on his chest my eyes closed again as I fell into a quiet sleep.

I woke up suddenly when I heard footsteps coming closely to the door. 'Mary' I thought to myself remembering her routine. Three knocks came on the third I threw the blanket over Lancelot.

"What are…" he said before I put my hand over his mouth making him stop.

"Jess you can have the day of today." Mary said opening the door.

"Ok." I said trying desperately not to laugh. I didn't even ask why just wanted her to leave.

She shut the door behind her and I threw the blanket of Lancelot.

"What are you doing?" he said confused.

"One more thing." Mary said to my horror opening the door.

She froze when she saw Lancelot.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said embarrassed quickly closing the door.

I couldn't think of anything else to do but laugh, it wasn't that big of a deal it might just be a little awkward.

Lancelot yawned and rubbed his eyes and before I new it had fallen back to sleep.

Not tired anymore and happy about having a day of I got up and headed to the courtyard. I saw Gawain leaning against a pole staring at something. I walked over to him and looked in the direction he was looking.

"Who's that?" I asked referring to a girl Gawain was staring at.

"Tess." He answered not looking away.

"Why is everyone falling in love? Is there something in the water?" I asked waving my hand in front of Gawain's face.

He finally looked down at me and smiled.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked.

"Of course I have, I asked her if she wanted a drink the other day." He said trying to defend himself.

I was about to respond when Lancelot came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Maybe there is something in the water." Gawain said smiling and looking back to Tess.

"Quick! In here." Gawain said suddenly. Hastily opening a door that was just behind me and pushing me and Lancelot in. he came in the room and closed the door behind him and all the light left the room.

"You can't be serious." I said noticing the 'room' was just a small storage cupboard.

"What's going on?" Lancelot asked feeling around the pitch dark room.

"Tess was walking this way." Gawain said

"So?" Lancelot and I both said at the same time.

"So…I don't know I panicked." Gawain answered.

"Open the door." Lancelot and I said again at the same time.

I heard him turn the door knob and waited for the light to flood into the room but it never came. He turned it again this time shaking it after a while he stopped.

"It's locked." Gawain finally said.

"What? From the inside?" Lancelot said moving to the door and shaking the knob.

Once it didn't open I sighed and leaned against the wall.

Lancelot and Gawain started banging against the door trying to get some ones attention. After about 20 minutes Lancelot had given up and was leaning against the wall next to me.

Gawain was lightly knocking on the door but I could barely hear it let alone the people outside.

"I don't like small spaces." Gawain said hitting the door a bit louder.

"Gawain?" I heard a voice say from behind the door.

Lancelot and I both straightened up as Gawain went to the door.

"Tess?" he answered

"Yes, I was wondering about that drink? How about later on this afternoon?" she said from the other side of the door.

I was finding this a little strange how Tess was talking through a door and not opening it.

"Yes of course! That sounds good." Gawain answered enthusiastically.

"Ok see you then." She said. I heard the footsteps as she walked away. Neither Lancelot nor I said anything.

"Did you two have a nice talk?" I finally said.

"Yeah." Gawain answered sounding excited.

"Know what's funny?" I asked

"What?"

"Nothing! You forgot to ask her for help you idiot." I said making my way over to the door.

I stood there for about ten minutes waiting for someone to walk past.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. As soon as I said it I heard some footsteps.

"Hey." I yelled banging on the door. I waited for a moment then the footsteps got closer.

The door opened slowly and I saw Arthur standing on the other side. I closed my eyes as they adjusted to the light. Arthur just stared for a minute trying to hold back his laughter.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking into the small room.

I stumbled past him not even waiting for Gawain or Lancelot. That was not how I thought I would be spending my morning.

Walking around the corner I ran into Bors who was leaning down under a table looking at the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked stopping just in front of him.

He looked up for a moment before turning back to the ground. "People drop money down here and are to lazy to pick it up.

"Maybe they have a problem laying face down in dirt." I said smiling as he sat back up.

"I find money easily; it's like a sixth sense." He said inspecting the small pile of money he had collected.

"Cheapness is not a sense." I told him

He laughed and sat back up. The day had gone by quickly and I had started to forget things I had to do; finish the play and try and avoid another encounter with Alex.

**Please Review + thanks 2 all the people who have reviewed! Ummm say if u like this chapter or not, I tried to lighten it up a bit at the end so it's not all about death etc…. SO REVIEW XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Mary didn't have to wake me up this morning. The warm sweet smell of food had drifted in the door; I immediately got up unable to ignore it.

The smell seemed to get stronger as I walked through the corridor, it eventually led me out into the courtyard, I couldn't see any food but noticed Tristan and Arthur sitting and talking at a table the smell seemed to get stronger in their direction which gave me the impression that they had something to do with it.

I walked over to them sitting down next to Tristan.

"Good morning." I said sweetly to Tristan. "I don't know why we fight sometimes, were not so different." I finished smiling up at him.

"I'm not the one doing the cooking." He said taking a bite of his apple.

I sighed and stood up determined to find the source. Some people were huddled around something further in the pub so I started to make my way over to them when someone took my arm and made me stop.

Galahad was leading me away from the group of people. He finally stopped and turned to me.

"Let me explain." He said looking down at me kindly

I surprisingly wasn't that angry with Galahad he had been my friend for a long time, I wasn't going to let him no that though.

"If we were in my village I would have cut your hands of a long time ago." I threatened

"But, we're not in your village." He answered carefully

"Right. So good luck with Alex." I said moving to walk past him.

He grabbed my arm again and laughed.

"So you're not mad?" he asked hopefully

I shook my head slowly as he embraced me in a hug.

"You probably wont see her again any…" he stopped suddenly as if realizing what he had just said.

"What?" I asked pulling out of the hug.

"Alex, she's leaving." He said reluctantly.

"What? When were you going to tell me this?"

"Obviously never." He answered.

I was a little relieved at first. But I didn't want her to have to leave just because of me.

I abandoned my search for the food and went looking for Alex. Before I reached the other side of the courtyard Mary had seen me and came rushing over.

"Jess what are you doing? The bishop arrives in two days and the play hasn't been perfected yet." Mary's shrill voice called to me.

"The bishop arrives in five days." I corrected.

"What? No I've already scheduled it." She said 'matter-of-factly."

"That makes the play three days early, and thus, quite lame." I said trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

She didn't answer but I could tell she was doing the math in her head. Without another word she had taken off.

I couldn't find Alex anywhere and eventually gave up. There was another meeting in the   
courtyard it was compulsory Arthur would be talking and some other villagers about how things were going to work when the bishop got here.

I was sitting in between Tristan and Lancelot it had been about 10 minutes and I was already bored.

I sat there half listening to whoever was talking. I had my head in my hands and was staring at my shoe laces, which seemed at this point about 1000 times more interesting than what the villagers were talking about.

When Arthur got up to talk I looked up but could tell that he was bored and wishing he was somewhere else. I went back to staring at my shoe laces trying not to fall asleep when Lancelot nudged me.

"How long have we been here?" he whispered.

"Somewhere between an hour…and a hundred thousand years." I said not looking up.

He sighed and leaned forward so he was in the same position as me staring at my shoelaces.

I smiled as he moved his boot next to mine showing me his shoelaces. They were more impressive than mine, darker and cleaner.

"Want to hear something weird?" I whispered to Lancelot

"Always." He answered brushing some dirt of his boots.

"Well?" He asked after I didn't say anything.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I tended to just talk when I got bored and ask pointless questions.

He laughed and elbowed me. the meeting went on for another 20 minutes before it finally broke up.

**Please Review and tell me what you think, sorry if it's a little late, school etc. Review; say what you like, don't like……………..etc etc. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Mary had woken me up early than usual this morning so I could help set everything up. I soon found out it was a whole group of people who were coming not just the pope.

"Jess, go through one more rehearsal with the kids." Mary shouted to me from across the courtyard.

I nodded to show her I heard and turned to see the kids running around hitting each other with the fake swords.

"Guys, lets go through the play one last time." I said to them. They all looked over and let out a cheer before rushing into place.

The play, I was surprised to admit was pretty good. It was mid morning and the pope and his companions would be here any minute. I was having a fake sword fight with James who was the main part in the play.

"How's school?" I asked as he took a few wild swings at my legs.

It wasn't really school just a few parents were teaching him and a couple of other kids reading and writing.

James shrugged before answering "Every single day telling me things I don't know, it's making me feel stupid."

I laughed and took a soft swing at his sword "What about your birthday? I heard its coming up."

"So? All I did was not die for 12 months." He said trying to run around the back of me.

I was a little worried about James he was a pretty cynical kid and always had a negative answer for things.

"Come on, you can come help me find a dress." I told him. I called over to Marty and asked if he wanted to come. Marty was James's best friend he had light brown hair and dark eyes. He nodded and ran after us.

We walked up to my room. Mary had put lots of dresses in my cupboard the day before for me to choose from. I found a white one it had feathers on it and a hood, it reminded me of a bear I didn't really consider wearing it but I thought James and Marty might find it funny. I went into the other room and put it on before coming back out.

"How about this?" I asked them smiling.

I could tell they were trying to hold back laughter.

"Stand absolutely still." James said to Marty as he froze.

"What if it tracks by scent?" Marty asked seriously.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I mocked

"It's seen us, Run!" James said as he and Marty ran out.

I couldn't help but laugh, there were 3 dresses in the cupboard I choose a dress which had a slit up the side that went a bit above my knee. It was light blue with dark blue trimming. I brushed my hair and left it out; so it fell straight. I heard a whistle at the door and turned to see Lancelot leaning against it.

"I've never seen you in a dress before." He said looking me up and down,

"Well, don't get used to it." I replied walking up to him.

"You look beautiful." He said bowing and taking my hand.

I laughed and curtsied before kissing him lightly on the lips.

He kissed me again and started leading me back into the room.

"We have to get back; the pope will be here soon." I laughed and took his hands.

He sighed and nodded. "You go ahead; I've just got to get something." I said thinking I would have to find James and Marty so they wouldn't miss the play.

I could hear the sounds of trumpets as Lancelot left which probably meant the pope and company had arrived. The first two rooms I checked in had no sign of either Marty or James. After about 10 more minutes of looking for them I gave up thinking they might have just gone back to the courtyard on their own.

I had been away for awhile and didn't want to get in trouble with Mary for missing the Pope's introduction. So I started running I reached a corner and didn't slow down. I had to skid to a halt as I saw a person coming around the corner at the same time as me. I was going to fast though and couldn't stop in time.

I crashed in to them making me and him fall backwards onto the ground. I held onto my shoulder which hurt a bit other than that there was no damage. I looked up to see a guy holding out his hand it took it gratefully as he helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I brushed myself off.

"Yes, fine." I nodded "Sorry."

"I'm Kaden." He said extending his hand.

"Jess." I said shaking his hand.

Kaden was my age maybe a few years older. He had light blonde hair which was messy and straight. His skin was tanned and he had hazel eyes. From my first impression he was very good looking.

"It was nice meeting you Kaden but I have to…"

"Go, yeah me too." He said smiling.

When I arrived at the courtyard I saw what I presumed were the pope and his comrades standing out the front of the group of villagers. One of them was giving a speech; I saw Galahad and headed over to him.

"What have I missed?" I whispered to him. There were 3 people including the pope they were all dressed very neatly and could just tell by looking at them they were extremely wealthy.

"I didn't think it was possible." Galahad said to me.

"What?"

"That you could get anymore beautiful." He smiled.

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving through the crowd to get a closer look. I got to the front of the crowd and stood next to Arthur and Lancelot. I wasn't listening to what the Pope was saying; Kaden had just walked up and stood with the popes company, I guess he was one of them.

He saw me and gave a quick wave; I smiled back and noticed Lancelot looking at me puzzled. I shrugged and waited until the meeting was broken up. The villagers moved off and Mary came up behind me she started pulling me by the arm making me follow.

She stopped me in front of the pope. Kaden stepped forward when he saw me until he was nearly level with the pope. I noticed Arthur was standing on the other side of me. They introduced themselves.

"Jess will show you to your rooms." Arthur said clapping me on the shoulder.

"I will?" I whispered to him. A little surprised they trusted me with such an important job.

He nodded and pushed me forward a little.

"This way." I smiled as I led them across the courtyard. Mary had shown me were they would be staying and I hoped I could remember. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw the two oak doors that Mary had shown me earlier.

I opened them and led the pope his two friends and Kaden into the room. It was huge there was a fire place couches and beds and a large rug on the ground I started getting a little jealous of how much bigger this room was compared to mine.

The pope looked around and then turned to me.

"It's dirty." He said I looked around at the spotless room. I was about to argue when he kept going.

"The beds aren't large enough, the rug is to ruff, there's not enough light in here and it's not very well ventilated. The walls are cracked and so is the floor, the beds are to close together and these doors and to heavy." He said in a serious tone.

"But other than that it's OK?" I joked a little taken aback of his rudeness.

I saw Kaden hold back a laugh as they all walked further in the room.

"There's no view." The Pope said looking around.

"Um, here it is." I said motioning out the large window on the far wall.

He walked over to it and looked out.

"I expect to be able to see the sea." He said turning back to me

"You can see the sea; it's over there between the land and the sky." I said pointing out the window.

"I can barely see it."

"You could move to a village closer to the sea." I said as politely as I could. "Or preferably in it." I added under my breath so he couldn't hear.

"I suppose it will do." He said turning back to me. "You can go now. Leave us to freshen up."

"Did you want anything else? I mean would you like the room moved a bit to the left?" I asked

"What? Oh no thank you." He said not noticing my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and left the room. I came to the edge of the courtyard when;

"Jess." I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned to see Kaden.

"Sorry about that." He smiled

"It's OK." I shrugged. "So are you the Pope's son, cousin what?" I asked as we started walking out into the courtyard.

"Nephew." He answered

We walked over to Tristan and Gawain, they were sparing in a space in the courtyard a few people had stopped to watch. They were pretty evenly matched but as Gawain turned and lifted his sword Tristan was too quick and moved in. He pointed the sword at Gawain's neck and smiled. Gawain laughed and dropped his sword.

I was tired already I didn't have much sleep last night and the Pope had worn me out with all of his complaints. Tristan came over and handed me a sword.

"Spar?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped forward I thought I would be sparing Tristan but I guess he was too tired he handed the other sword to Kaden.

He stepped forward and stood 4 feet away from me. I smiled at him wondering if he was any good. He winked back and I felt a few butterfly's in my stomach. He was being a gentleman letting me make the first move.

I moved forward and swung the sword low which he blocked before spinning back around taking a quick swing at me. I just blocked it, I had underestimated him. I took two quick swings at him which he blocked before he had another chance to attack I spun around swinging at him again he wasn't ready for it and loosely blocked it. He was knocked back a few feet because of the impact.

I just noticed Tristan was yelling out advice. "Strike higher." I decided to take his advice and aimed an attack at his chest. He blocked it before swinging three consecutive strikes at me. I heard what I thought was Tristan giving advice but when I heard it again I realized it couldn't possibly be him.

"Jess, what are you doing, stop that this instant you have things to do." I heard Mary's voice yell at me.

I stupidly looked to where Mary's voice came from for just a second, in that second Kaden moved forward with an attack I lifted my sword to block it and took a step back. The impact was too much and I was knocked back to the ground.

I felt the warm stone on my back and the cold point of Kaden's sword pressed lightly onto my neck telling me he had won. I looked up to the sky for a minute annoyed that I had lost.

I sighed and sat up; Kaden smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it as he helped pull me to my feet.

"Good job." I said as I brushed some dirt of me.

"I underestimated you, you're better than I thought you would be." He smiled.

"Jess, you have things to do." Mary said walking over and stopping about 20cm away from my face.

"Can't I go and have a lie down?" I asked taking a step back. She didn't have to say anything the look on her face told me it was out of the question.

"She was going to show me around." Kaden said to Mary. She looked at him questioningly.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Kaden, the Pope's nephew." He said, I wouldn't have guessed it he was the only one of them that wasn't covered in fur and gold jewelry. He wore what everyone else was wearing.

"We can get someone else to show you around." Mary said politely obviously believing him.

"Yes but it's just such a beautiful village I thought I would need an even more beautiful girl to show me around It." he smiled

"Yes of course." She said politely to Kaden. "But be quick." she said to me and walked off.

"You're full of surprises." I laughed.

He shrugged and smiled. Mary walked past and stopped when she saw us.

"Are you two still here?" She asked annoyed.

"No, we left a few minutes ago, but I expect we'll be back soon." I said seriously to her.

She rolled her eyes and shot me an annoyed look before scurrying of.

Kaden laughed as we started walking. "So what do you want to see?" I asked.

"Oh, I've already seen the whole village." He smiled.

"What was your favorite place?"

He stopped and pointed. I followed his gaze to the stone wall. "Yes it's a very nice wall." I laughed.

He shook his head and smiled. He walked towards the stairs that led to the top of the wall were the guards stood to keep watch. I followed him up there; when we got to the top he walked to the edge and stopped.

I smiled when I saw why he liked it so much. You could see everything; the sea the forest the mountains. It was all beautiful the sun was just setting and it cast its remaining light out across the horizon making it almost eerie looking.

"Do you come up here much?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I've only been up here once before. And that was too see how long I had before the Saxons got here."

"Any injuries?" he asked concerned.

I smiled and thought of the scar on my side from when Galahad had mistaken me for a Saxon. I decided not to tell him that and pointed to a long thin scar on my shoulder that I had gotten from a Saxon.

He looked at it and smiled. "I think you'll live." he said running his thumb over it seeing how bad it was.

I shivered from his touch. "Thanks Kaden, for everything. You've been such a huge help today." I said not wanting him to notice me tremble.

"For you, anything." He smiled before turning back to the view.

**Thank you for reviewing, I'm sorry if the last chapters have been disappointing a couple of you said that in your reviews and I tried to make this one longer, so please review again and tell me if I did a better job on this one XOXOXOXOXOO P.S SORRY FOR ANY HISTORICAL INACCURAICES**

**Irishfire- Thank u for reviewing, I tried to make this one longer, the play will be in the next chapter, pls review and say if you liked this chapter/ what you didn't like etc.**

**Zelina- sorry about the last chapter please review and say if u liked this one better, or what I could do to improve it?**

**Evanstar- thanks 4 reviewing, Ahh , not sure pope bishop; is there a difference?**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- this chapters longer, review and tell me what you think. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Samli- thank you for your review, when you said ms, does that mean Mary Sue? And what does Mary Sue mean? Like how can I make it less Mary Sue…(if that makes sense) and thanks for the bishop/pope thing I changed it so now its bishop in all the chapters just I didn't really know…thanks fro reviewing. **

**June birdie- thanks 4 reviewing, sorry about the pope thing but I've changed it so now its bishop. :)**

**Starnat- :), I would tell you but I'm not even sure myself, just have to see how the story turns out. Thanx 4 reviewing. **

**Irish fire- I'm trying to keep the length up, does this chapter have a good length? No didn't make the name Kaden up…not sure where I got it from. **

**Evanstar-mor2004- Thank u for the review, I changed it so now it's bishop instead of pope, sorry about that :) just I didn't have any clue about it.**

**Zelina- So glad you liked the chapter, the next chapter after this is nearly done. Pls review and say what you think of this one.**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY-  :) thanks for all of your reviews, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

A whistle distracted me from the now setting sun. I turned and looked down the wall to see Mary motioning for me to come down. I started down the staircase.

"The play is tomorrow afternoon." Mary stated when I reached her "I want you to get Kaden to help you with the play, he will know what the bishop likes."

"By the way Jess you have serving duties in the pub tonight the Bishop will be down for dinner shortly." Mary said before turning and walking of.

I looked back up the wall to see Kaden already coming down.

"What was that about?" he asked looking back at Mary

"The play." I answered

"I don't know how you did it, I can't stand kids." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Brace yourself for a bit of a shock, your helping me with the play tomorrow morning." I smiled.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"I did warn you to brace yourself." I said trying not to laugh.

"You didn't give me much of a chance." He said

"I gave you ample bracing time." I replied defensively.

"No you didn't, you didn't even pause." He laughed.

"I'm no good with kids." He informed me.

"You'll do fine." I laughed.

I saw the knights sitting over in the pub they were eating dinner.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Kaden.

"Starving." He said putting his hand to his stomach.

We walked over to the pub and I introduced Kaden to the knights, he sat down as I went over to the counter.

"Mary said I was on serving duties." I told a rather large women standing behind the counter. "What happened to the main serving maid?" I asked while walking around the back of the counter.

"What…you mean Courtney?" she asked raising one eyebrow slightly.

I shrugged and nodded.

"When did you notice she was gone?" she asked with a light laugh in her voice.

"This morning." I replied. I remembered Courtney always used to do this kind of stuff.

She let out a high pitched laugh which made a few people look around.

"What's so funny?" A couple of people shouted, wanting to get in on the joke.

"Courtney the serving maid disappeared 2 years ago and Jess didn't notice until this morning." She shouted back making most of the people in the bar laugh; the ones who didn't just shook their heads at me.

"Ok great." She said turning back to me. "All you have to do is call out people's numbers when their food is ready, and serve new people who come in." she finished still trying to hold some laughter in.

I nodded and stood behind the counter, I thought it might get pretty boring so I tried to make it fun.

"Fifty-eight, your orders great." I rhymed as an old man came to collect his food.

"Fifty-nine, you're looking fine." I called; some people found it amusing and were quietly laughing.

"Sixty, um…your foods ready." I said unable to think of a rhyme.

I looked up as the Bishop and his comrades came in none of them sat they all just looked around. I cringed not wanting to go and serve them. Arthur shot me a look that said 'don't be rude.' I winked back. Not sure if I could help myself.

"Any place I can get French food?" The bishop asked looking back out to the courtyard.

"Yes, France I think. They seem to like it over there. The swim would sharpen your appetite. You'd better hurry though, the tide leaves in 8 minutes." I answered

He looked at me questioningly as if thinking in his mind weather it was a rude joke or not. I pointed to a table a few meters away trying to distract him. They all moved and sat down at the table.

"What can I get you?" I asked

"What would you recommend?" the bishop asked looking around at what other people were eating.

"How about a muffin?" I asked, knowing perfectly well it wasn't breakfast. I just didn't like the bishop and found myself trying to make everything harder for him.

"We don't like muffins." He answered already getting annoyed.

"Toast?" I asked holding back a smile.

"We want no muffins, no toast, no bagels, no croissants, no crumpets, no pancakes and no buns." He said in a slightly raised voice he had a quick temper.

"Ah, so you're a waffle person." I asked

I could tell he was about to yell, I was quickly saved by Kaden who had been watching. He took me by the hand and led me away from the bishop. I sat down next to Arthur and got a drink.

"Your pushing it you know?" he asked.

I smiled and gave him a look like I didn't know what he was talking about.

One of the bishop's comrades caught my eye he was standing just outside the courtyard and motioning for me to come over. I pushed my chair back and walked over to him. He was tall with graying hair and a pointed face.

"What's your name girl?" he spat at me.

"Jess." I said as confidently as I could.

"Jess, you stay away from the Bishop." He whispered threateningly. I looked down to see him

holding a dagger to my stomach. I eyed him suspiciously.

"This?" he spat following my gaze down to the dagger. "I will use it if you don't co-operate, but there's going to be a warning just to show you we're not joking." I watched as his eyes flicked over my head back to where I was sitting. I didn't turn, not wanting to turn my back on him.

Without another word he had turned and left back to the bishop's table. I stood there for a moment trying to think what had just happened. They were obviously serious about making sure the bishops stay was perfect.

I glanced back at the bishop to see Mary there probably apologizing and serving him.

I walked back over to my table and took a final mouthful to finish of my drink an alien sensation hit my lips I was about to spit out the drink but there were people standing all around me and it would have been embarrassing. I reluctantly swallowed it, just thinking it was probably just me and the drink was fine

I turned to Kaden who was laughing. He must have seen the look on my face. I hit him on the shoulder to try and make him stop.

"Sorry." He said holding back his laughter. I put my hand to my mouth to cover my yawn.

"Tired?" Kaden smiled.

I rubbed my eyes feeling increasingly more tired. I started feeling a little funny but didn't think anything of it.

"Are you ok?" Kaden asked concerned.

"Yeah fine, I think I might go to bed though." I said watching as everything started going a little hazy.

I started walking but stumbled a bit not sure why I was having this sudden sick feeling. Kaden took my arm and looked at me worried.

"I'm fine." I said as I started walking again this time more stable.

Kaden walked me all the way to my room just to make sure I was ok, when we got there I went to turn the handle but couldn't grab hold of it, it looked like it was moving from side to side dodging out of the way of my hand.

Kaden took my hand and placed it on the door handle. He turned it for me and I stumbled in. I turned to say thank you to Kaden but I must have turned to fast, I suddenly felt dizzy and my knees buckled Kaden caught me before I fell and led me over to the bed. He gently placed me on top of the covers.

"Jess what's wrong?" Kaden asked he looked around the room he saw a cloth and wet it before placing it gently on my forehead. "You're burning up."

"My stomach hurts." I said as a sharp pain appeared in my stomach. I rolled onto my side desperate to get the pain to go away.

"I'll get someone." Kaden said hurrying out of the room.

I felt sweat drip from my forehead, the door opened and Kaden came in followed by Tristan. He didn't say anything just came over and felt my forehead.

"I will be back in a minute, stay with her." Tristan said to Kaden as he walked out of the room.

It suddenly hit me, what the bishop's comrade had been talking about; he must have poisoned my drink. I got of the bed and started to walk to the door. I didn't know why I just thought I needed to get to the bishop just in case he did it to anyone else.

"Jess. Sit down." Kaden said blocking the doorway and taking hold of my arm. I new I shouldn't have stood up as I got a sick feeling again and felt my legs start to give way. Kaden saw me about to collapse and caught me. I put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. My head was spinning and I didn't really understand what was going on.

"Kaden?" I asked tiredly resting my head on his chest.

"Stay awake Jess, your going to be alright." He whispered he carried me over and put me on the bed.

I couldn't tell if I was still standing or sitting so I slowly pulled my hands away from Kaden's neck. I leaned back and could see Kaden sitting there looking worried, He took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"What's going on?" I asked wanting the sickness to go away.

"I don't know." He said kissing the back of my hand. "You'll be ok."

"How do you know?" I asked. I hadn't felt like this before and thought I might be dying.

"I just do." He said there was a touch of sadness in his voice like he didn't know what was going to happen.

I put my arms around his neck wanting him to make the sickness go away. He hugged me back, his arms were strong and comforting and I suddenly felt safe.

The door opened and Tristan came back in with some herbs followed by Lancelot and Arthur.

I let go of Kaden as Tristan came over he put a cup to my lips.

"Drink." He instructed

I was reluctant but I trusted Tristan with my life the liquid was warm and sweet tasting. I felt myself become increasingly more tired and suddenly drift of to sleep.

**Please review and say what you like/don't like, the play is in the next chapter, I was going to put it into this chapter but it would be to long+ the next chapters almost done. XOXOXOXOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I looked up at the ceiling as some of the memories came flooding back I sat up and looked around the room. The sun was just coming up, to my left Lancelot was sitting in a chair his eyes were closed and was breathing slowly.

I smiled and got out of bed. Lancelot's eyes flickered open as he looked around the room.

"Jess, are you ok?" he asked standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I think it was something you ate." Lancelot shrugged.

I suddenly remembered the bishop's friend and stood up rushing over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lancelot asked putting his hand on the door knob so I couldn't open it.

"What? Nowhere." I answered quickly making it sound more suspicious than I hoped it would. I had to find the bishop's friend, I wasn't positive it was him who had poisoned me and I wanted to be sure before I did anything risky.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered taking his hand, turning the door and swinging it open.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and hurrying of to the courtyard. The first thing I noticed was how full it was. I squeezed past some people while scanning the courtyard for the bishop's friend. I felt someone take hold of my arm and pull me out of the crowd I looked up and was relieved to see Kaden and not one of the bishop's crazy friends standing there.

"The play" he said letting go of my arm.

"Oh, yeah the play." I said looking past him to the courtyard for one last look. "Ok let's go." I sighed after realizing I wouldn't be able to find him in such a mob of people.

We walked around the back of the pub to where the children were all dressed up and having fake sword fights with each other. I smiled as they all got into position when they saw us coming.

"Kaden's going to watch the play and give you guys some advice." I said after I noticed the kids were giving Kaden suspicious looks.

They got through the play without any big mistakes, it was the best I had seen them do it. James smiled at me as if to ask how it went. I gave him a wink before looking to Kaden to see what he thought.

"Mind if I make some suggestions?" he shrugged.

"Go ahead." I said leaning back in my chair. He stood up and walked over to James. I remembered Kaden telling me that he wasn't good with kids so I didn't really no what to expect.

1 hour later and we had gone through the whole play, with Kaden picking it to pieces, he was treating the kids like normal adults, I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"I'm changing your part in the play to better suit your acting abilities." Kaden said to Renee, who was a small 8 year old.

"Have I got a bigger part?" she asked getting a little excited.

"No, now you're in a deep sleep. So get into bed and don't move." He answered before turning to the next child.

I stood up and walked over to them before Kaden could say anything else.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked taking him by the arm.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked while we walked out of earshot of the children.

"Kaden what are you doing?"

"I thought I was helping." He answered coldly. He had been acting strange all day he would never look me in the eyes but whenever I turned around I could always sense him watching me.

"Yes, but it's just a play. With small children, who cry when they see you coming." I said, trying to cheer him up a bit. He didn't answer just stood there.

"Are you ok? You're acting different, anything you want to talk about?" I asked finally.

"Jess, I…" He was cut of when the children started to run past us.

"Hey, where are you going?" I shouted after them

"The gates are opening." One of them shouted back before hurrying of around the corner.

I looked over to see the large gates swinging slowly open, it wouldn't have been such a big deal except the bishop and the knights were there to welcome whoever it was.

I turned back to Kaden. He shrugged and starting following the kids. I sighed before reluctantly following.

"What's going on?" I asked Tristan who was standing with the other knights.

He shrugged "I think it's more of the bishop's friends."

I turned to walk away not really wanting to see any more royalty for one day. I saw Kaden whose eyes flicked away from me when he saw me looking.

Galahad whistled so I turned to look at him. I followed his gaze to a very pretty girl. She had long blonde hair that went to curls when it reached her stomach. It looked like it hurt to smile as much as she was.

After the crowd had broken up I listened in on their conversation I had gotten the general idea of who she was. Her name is Ani and she grew up in this village and new the knights she is also the bishop's goddaughter.

I walked over to where the knights were all standing in a circle talking to Ani. She was beaming at them and giving them playful looks. I stood next to Tristan and folded my arms trying not to look to jealous.

"Look at you Ani, you've really grown up." Lancelot said looking her up and down.

"You all have really grown up as well." She said giving her hair a flick.

"Yes, in fact we've all grown up." I said making the knights look over as if just noticing I was there.

"Yes, but her much more than you have." Tristan said as the knights went back to catching up with Ani.

I sighed and went over to the pub unable to ignore the sharp pain in my stomach which was either hunger or jealousy.

I slipped out the back to the kitchens to see if I could find any spare food.

There were live chickens and sheep walking around and some metal pots over small fires.

I found some flour and decided to make myself some bread I was about half way done when Ani walked in. I looked back to the bread hoping she wouldn't come over.

"Hello, I'm Ani." I heard her say over my shoulder.

I reluctantly turned. "I'm Jess." I said shaking her hand.

"Your Tristan's sister right?"

I nodded and looked back to the bread to see how it was doing.

"What are you making?" she asked looking over my shoulder.

"Bread." I answered. She didn't say anything just kept watching. "Have you ever made bread before?" I asked wanting to break the awkward silence.

"No. I was hoping to just get by on my looks." She answered flicking her hair.

I laughed but quickly stopped as I realized she wasn't joking.

After talking with Ani for about 10 more minutes I came to the conclusion that while she was very pretty, she wasn't very smart. I'm sure she could add numbers and spell words but when it came to common sense she was a bit slow.

The bread was finally done I broke it in half and offered it to Ani.

"What is it?" she asked taking the bread and looking it over.

I had quickly learned that Ani didn't joke and every question no matter how strange was serious.

"It's bread." I told her again.

"You have very pretty eyes." She said looking right at me.

"Ahh… thanks." I said confused at the sudden topic change.

"Did you make it?" she asked looking back to the bread still not taking a bite.

"Yes...I just made it then."

"Oh, come on. This isn't food, this is what food eats." She said after she took a bite and spat it out on the floor she also took the rest of her bread and threw it on the floor. I watched it roll along the ground gathering dirt as it went. My stomach gave a sharp pain of hunger.

I finally told Ani I had to go and left the kitchen eating my half of the bread which I thought

tasted fine.

"Jess." I heard Arthur call. I looked to where it had come from. Arthur, Galahad and Gawain were standing across the courtyard. I walked over to them and noticed they were acting a little strange like they new something I didn't.

"What's so funny?" I asked Gawain after I noticed he was trying not to laugh.

"Jess, you have to…" Galahad started but couldn't seem to finish.

"Don't worry I'll do it." Gawain said clapping Galahad on the shoulder.

"Whoever here is not going to be performing in the play raise your hand." Gawain said as he Galahad and Arthur all raised their hands.

"What?" I asked as I started to slowly raise my hand.

Galahad shook his head and pushed my hand down you could tell he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Mary said you have to be in it, just a tree or something so if one of the children forgets a line you're there to help." Arthur said. "Lancelot's doing it as well; he volunteered so you wouldn't have to do it alone and the play's been postponed until tomorrow."

I felt a wave of gratitude towards Lancelot and even looked around to see if I could find him.

"Have you met Ani?" Arthur asked snapping me out of my search.

I nodded, not wanting to say anything rude.

"What do you think of her?" he asked.

"She's…Pretty." I said after not being able to think of anything else.

"I almost forgot can you show Ani her room? It's next to the bishop's" Arthur said.

"Do you want me to put padding on all the sharp corners?" I asked only half joking.

"And try to be nice." He added, choosing to ignore my last comment.

Without anything to do since the play was on tomorrow I decided to go into the pub, there were a couple of people there already. I got a drink and sat down.

"Mary told me to tell you, you have to think of a name for the play." I heard Kaden say. Once again it was colder than he normally spoke. I wasn't in the mood to argue or find out what the matter was.

"Sure." I said not looking up.

"Would you like me to help?" Ani's voice said I finally looked up to see Kaden and Ani standing there.

"Ok." I forced myself to say. Ani sat down next to me with Kaden opposite.

"Well, the best names are things that mean a lot to people." Ani started. I looked up thinking I had gotten her wrong and she was really very smart.

"Like for example me, or my hair, or the sparkle I bring to your dull, grey lives." She finished. I looked back down. After about 20 more minutes of pointless suggestions by Ani, Kaden hadn't said a word and I was getting sick of everything.

"Oh, my head hurts." Ani said rubbing her forehead.

"That's your brain trying to comprehend its own stupidity." I said not even caring what she would do.

I heard Kaden laugh quietly and I looked up to him, to see if he had gone back to normal. He quickly stopped laughing and looked down. Ani luckily didn't get it.

I noticed Ani kept looking back from Kaden to me over an over again. Finally I had had enough I excused myself saying I would think of a name tonight. Not wanting to leave the pub I doubled back and sat at a different table close to Kaden and Ani's but behind a divider so they couldn't see me.

"Poor Kaden." I heard Ani say. I tried not to listen but found it almost impossible not to.

"What are you talking about?" Kaden answered.

"You are in love with Jess but she's with Lancelot." Ani said. I listened carefully to see what Kaden would say.

"So what?" he answered.

"So it's the saddest story in the world." Ani said

"You know what? I had a chance, and I didn't take it." Kaden said. I stopped listening at that point. It would explain why he was acting so strange.

**Hi, PLEASE review + say what you think, I'm sorry if it's a bit late, school is getting hard...Ok so review and tell me any suggestions, thank you XOOXOXOXOOO**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Before long I found myself getting more and more annoyed. Everything was so complicated and I couldn't help thinking how much easier things would be if the bishop and company had never come.

Kaden and Ani were still sitting at the table and I only went over there once the pub was busy with people. The knights were now sitting with them as well.

"Jess, where have you been?" Lancelot asked as I approached their table.

"Just, around." I shrugged looking over to Kaden who looked across to Tristan. I felt another shot of anger run through me. I new why he wouldn't look at me and I still really hadn't gotten over the shock but I was still annoyed that he wouldn't even tell me he just preferred to ignore me.

Lancelot pulled me into his lap and I saw Kaden shift uncomfortably in his seat. I didn't want to get upset so I decided to ignore it myself; I started running my finger over a long thin scar on Lancelot's arm.

"Where did you get it?" I asked quietly so just Lancelot would hear me. I wanted something to distract me from Kaden.

He paused for a minute as if trying to remember "Woads." He finally said. "About 5 years ago."

Lancelot ran his thumb under a thin scar I had just under my eye. "Where did you get it?" he asked.

I smiled remembering I had fallen out of a tree. "Woads." I said as believably as I could.

"Liar." He smiled

I laughed as he pulled me closer kissing me slowly; I pulled away as I heard a cup shatter on the ground. I looked over to see a barmaid already picking up the broken shards of clay.

"Sorry." Kaden said leaning over to help pick up the pieces.

I stared at Kaden trying to figure out if it was accidental or not. Lancelot had started talking to Arthur so I walked over to Tristan and Galahad who were throwing knives. I couldn't figure out why I was getting so annoyed at Kaden but I thought talking to Tristan might calm me down.

I tried to look like I was watching Tristan and Galahad when I was really watching Kaden trying to figure him out. I noticed a handful of the younger barmaids were staring at him, trying to catch his attention; this made me even more angry, though I wasn't sure why.

"Hey Jess, do you want some bread?" Galahad asked breaking off a piece of his bread.

"No, I don't want any stupid bread." I said before storming out of the pub, my temper finally getting the better of me. I got past the courtyard and into the hallways before I heard running footsteps behind me and then a hand on my shoulder forcing me to stop.

Kaden was standing there this was the first time he had looked at me; his eyes were clear and looked troubled.

"I know." I said softly my anger finally sinking. "How you feel about me." I finished looking down to the ground. I suddenly found myself not wanting to look at him and hated the irony.

"How?" he asked after a slight pause.

"I heard you and Ani in the pub, and you haven't looked at me all day." I said still keeping my eyes on the floor.

"I can't explain how hard it was." He answered.

"What was?" I said finally looking up.

"Not being able to look at you." He answered taking a step closer. He reached up and put his hand on my cheek as if waiting for a response. I didn't move as he leaned in, his lips brushed mine as he looked into my eyes to see what I was going to do. I felt myself unconsciously kiss him back. Something snapped in my head and I quickly pulled away, I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Jess…" Kaden started to say he moved in again and I pushed him back.

"Kaden please don't." I said trying to move back but finding the wall at my back. He moved in again more forcefully this time. I tried to push him back but he grabbed my waist. Finally sick of it I threw my fist out I felt it connect with his jaw. He stumbled back a bit.

"I'm sorry." Kaden said as if realizing what he had just done.

I quickly turned and hurried of to my room. I shut the door and leaned against it reflecting on what had just happened. A thousand thoughts were racing through my head and despite what had just happened I couldn't stop thinking about Lancelot. I lay down in bed Kaden didn't come after me and I was very grateful, I wasn't sure if I got to sleep at all. After what seemed like the longest night of my life, I noticed the sun shining brightly through my window. I forced myself to get up. I stumbled over to the mirror, my dark hair was tangled and I had to brush it for about 10 minutes before it fell smoothly and straight. I sighed and walked out the door. Hoping I wouldn't run into Kaden as I hadn't thought about what to say to him.

"Here you go." Mary said handing me some rags.

I looked at her a little confused before figuring she wanted me to throw them out. I looked around for a bin. "Hurry up and put them on." Mary said quickly.

"Ok, hold on I've got to find a bin." I said still scanning the courtyard.

"What for?" She asked impatiently.

"For…" I started to say but when I looked down to the 'rags' in my hand I noticed it was actually a tree costume. "For the, lack of bins…in the…general area." I said unable to think of a better cover story or even one that made sense.

"I don't have time for this, put it on." She snapped at me before hurrying of to where the bishop was standing.

I held up the material it wasn't that bad, brown pants and shirt with a green 'hat'. I sighed before walking back to my room to get changed.

About 1 hour later I was leaning against a stone wall watching as everybody sat down and talked excitedly about the play.

"I saw you." I heard Lancelot say. I turned and saw his expressionless face looking back at me.

"Saw me?" I asked confused.

"You and Kaden." He answered not looking at me as if it hurt him to do so.

I didn't say anything for a second just took in what he had just said, when I was about to respond Mary came charging up, shoving a brown shirt into Lancelot's hands.

"Quick get on stage, the plays about to begin." Mary snapped at us both before quickly scurrying of.

Lancelot walked off before I had a chance to say anything. I stood there a little stunned at how fast everything had just happened. I hurried of after Lancelot but lost him in the mass of people sitting down to watch the play.

"Did you see which way Lancelot went?" I asked Ani who was leaning against a wall combing her hair with her fingers.

"You look different, did you get a haircut?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What…no, I'm dressed as a tree." I said pulling of my hat.

"Oh." She said smiling slightly. "No sorry, I haven't seen him."

"Jess, the plays starting, just stand there and if one of the children forgets a line you remind them." Mary said pushing me onto the stage. The kids came on and everybody clapped.

Mary stood up and made a speech about how the play was made for the bishop. But I wasn't listening I was staring over at Lancelot he was on the opposite side of the stage to me, I caught his eyes and immediately wished I hadn't he didn't look angry or annoyed just disappointed.

I broke his gaze and looked to my feet. The sound of clapping reached my ears and snapped me out of my thoughts the play had begun and was already a little way through.

"We have to go now, before she dies." James said, I had to admit he was a very good actor.

It was about half way through and the children were getting through it without many mistakes, the crowd loved it they thought it was the cutest thing they had ever seen.

"Where is she?" James shouted as he marched across the stage he went to forcefully though and his crown fell to the ground.

"She's with the dragon." Marty answered through his laughter. I had to admit it was very cute.

"She's with the dragon?" James said as he put his crown back on. I stared over to Lancelot and felt a stab of guilt I wanted to make everything better.

"Yes…" Marty started and looked up to me. I knelt down and found myself whispering what I wanted to say to Lancelot.

"Yes, but she's very sorry and never wanted to hurt you." Marty said I watched as Lancelot looked down to the script and then back to me I gave him a weak smile. James lost his place and looked up to Lancelot. He knelt down and whispered something into his ear.

"I thought I could trust her not to go off with the dragon." James answered.

Marty once again came back. I whispered into his ear.

"It wasn't her fault, the dragon took her." Marty said. He was still acting very well, but I wasn't watching, I couldn't look away from Lancelot.

James went back to Lancelot obviously very confused but he still looked like he was having a good time. "Took her? Why didn't she tell me that?"

Marty looked at me and I whispered in his ear once again. "She shouldn't have too, you should have trusted her."

**Sorry I stopped it there, the next chapter will follow off this one, but keep reviewing and tell me what you like/don't like…. Etc So go review now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

James once again went back to Lancelot; he looked at me for a minute before whispering something to James.

"Let's go get her back." James shouted. I wasn't sure if that was good or not, as these were the normal lines in the play.

Marty knew were he was now and continued with the normal lines. I didn't listen to the end of the play. I knew how it was going to turn out James saves the princess from the dragon but not before slaying it, they get married and live happily ever after, I couldn't help wondering if my story would turn out like that.

I looked up as clapping reached my ears the play was over, the audience was on their feet, they had loved it. All the children stood up and gave a bow. I walked of stage and weaved threw the crowd. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned thinking I was about to see Lancelot but was surprised to see Ani's face staring back at me.

"Look, I need to talk to someone. I could really use a friend right now. She said getting right to the point.

"Okay then well, good luck with that." I replied about to walk of but my conscience got the better of me.

"I mean…sure." I said as we headed out around to the stables.

"Did we do good?" James asked as he came running up behind us.

"You did great." I smiled. He beamed up at me before looking over to Ani.

"Where are you going, can I come?" he asked quickly.

"Maybe another time." I answered looking over to Ani.

"Okay, How about now?" he asked smiling.

"No." I answered trying not to laugh.

"Now?" he asked again.

"No."

"Now?" he asked pleadingly

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No" I said turning back to Ani.

"He can come." Ani said looking down to James.

James started jumping up and down and ran ahead out the gate.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we walked after James.

"Everything." She shrugged.

I didn't answer hoping she would narrow the topic down a bit.

"One of the Bishop's comrades tried to rape me last night." She said finally.

"What?" I asked as I stopped walking. "Ani we can…" I started to say as I turned around to go and tell Arthur or someone. But she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Jess, don't' worry I'm used to it, that's the thing. I want to be noticed for something else." She said as we started walking again.

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Most people go through life unnoticed. Their names are never written down; they have nothing named after them. That's fine for most people, but I want more. That's why I act dumb and flick my hair, hoping someone will notice."

I was about to answer when she kept going. "I've tried to be good at other things. The only time I'm happy now is when I'm asleep, I can dream I'm somewhere decent."

We walked on for about an hour, talking all the way. I looked up and suddenly noticed I had no idea where we were.

"Hey, Ani do you know where we are?" I asked stopping and looking around, we were in pretty open ground there were trees all around the sun was nearly setting James was still running around every rock and tree, I started to believe he had unlimited energy.

"Well…no." she answered looking around.

We stood there looking around the landscape for anything familiar.

"What are you doing?" James asked who had come running past and seen us.

"What nothing. I mean I wasn't even doing anything, what's with all these questions?" I said quickly not wanting to worry him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. "I don't know what you're up to. But when something bad happens, I'm blaming you."

"Were lost." Ani said still scanning the horizon.

"Lost?" James asked looking around.

"Yes but don't worry, I can find the way home." I said we walked for about 10 minutes me stopping every now and then to pick up some grass and smell it. I really had no idea what I was doing but I didn't want James worrying.

"How far do you think we've gone?" James asked.

"We'll, judging by that rock formation over there… about twelve feet." I answered too worn out to pretend anymore.

"What if were lost forever?" James sighed.

"We won't be."

"I just want you to know, if some crazy couple finds me and then raises me as a girl, it's your fault." James said folding his arms as he started to shiver. The sun had nearly gone down now.

I took of my jacket and wrapped it around James. He smiled and instantly stopped shivering.

"Stay here, I'm going to go over that hill and see if I can see anything." Ani said as she started walking off.

I wasn't going to argue but was still extremely grateful to her for volunteering. I sat down next to James who had started building a little town out of sticks and rocks.

"I think it needs a school." I said picking up two small sticks and balancing them on each other, only to have them fall straight back down.

"No we don't, everyone is born smart." He answered not looking up.

"That's excellent James." I smiled at his consideration.

"And anyone stupid will be ground up for food." He said simply.

I leaned back but couldn't help laughing. About 10 minutes later Ani came back.

"I know where we are." She said proudly.

We followed her over the hill and around the corner of the forest I had never been happier to see the village. We were about 10 minutes away when I heard Ani scream I turned quickly to see the Bishop's comrade taking hold of her. He was the one who had poisoned me.

"We never finished last night." She spat in her ear. I saw her cringe and I immediately got out my knife which I kept in my boot. I held it behind my back and slowly walked forward.

"Your next." He snarled at me. Probably pretty sure that two women and an 8 year old boy wouldn't pose much of a threat. James had run up and kicked him in the shins repeatedly before he was thrown out of the way. With one swift movement I walked up to him still keeping the knife hidden he noticed at the last second what I was doing and lashed out his arm it connected forcefully with my wrist and a sharp pain went through it I had strength enough to drive the knife into his chest. He stumbled backward I didn't wait to see what happened next I ran over to James, he didn't have any injury's so I turned my attention to Ani her face was bleeding from where it looked like he had struck her.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

She nodded and looked back to the Bishop's comrade. He was obviously dead, and it was then I realized what I had just done.

"Oh-oh." I said putting my hand to my mouth.

"What is it?" Ani asked as James came up next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I killed one of the bishop's friends."

"So?" Ani and James asked at the same time.

"So I'm going to go to prison, you can't just kill a high powered person without some kind of consequence." I answered.

"Why don't we tell Arthur?" Ani asked.

"What? Don't you remember how angry he got when I forgot to fix that gate? And this is like twice as bad." I said looking back down to the village to see if anyone saw. "Don't get me wrong I'm pro honesty, but I think Arthur might kill me and I'm anti being killed."

"We have to go back." Ani said

Without another choice we started walking back to the village. As we entered the gate I glanced over to Ani to see how she was holding up. Blood had dripped down her face.

"Ani we've got to get your face looked at." I told her. She nodded so we headed of towards the healer's. I pushed the door slowly open; it was a large room with about 15 beds, 7 of which were full with sick or injured people. When we walked in one of the healers came over.

"My, my, my what have we here?" a short woman asked clicking her tongue and inspecting Ani's face.

"I fell." Ani said casually.

"Alright come with me." She said walking over to a bed. Ani followed her as another women came up to James and I.

"I'll need to look at that wrist." She said motioning to my wrist which by now was throbbing with pain.

"Can you check him first?" I said motioning to James who as far as I knew wasn't hurt but just to be sure.

"Very well." She nodded leading James to another Bed.

20 minutes later and the healer was still fixing Ani. I sat down on the bed next to James who had no injuries but had gotten a cold. She had given him a glass of milk to make him feel better.

"Drink your milk." I said to him after I noticed he was staring into the cup.

"It's lumpy." He answered wrinkling up his nose.

"Then chew it." I said as he put the glass back on the table.

"Here you go." One of the healers said handing James a small glass with a red liquid in it. "It will make you feel better."

"No wait." Another healer said coming up with another cup full of blue liquid.

"James is allergic to those berries" she said referring to the red liquid.

"So?" The other healer asked coldly.

"Well, it's just that James is allergic to the red berries and I thought that the blue ones would make him a touch less dead." She said carefully.

"I know that when I go to the healers, I like not to die." I said pleasantly.

She gave me a look before walking of mumbling something about rudeness.

"Where are you going?" James asked as I walked over to the door.

"I have to see Arthur." I answered still anxious about what was going to happen to me but figuring I should tell him sooner rather than later. James stood up and ran out the door before me, I guess he was coming.

"Are you going to tell Arthur you killed the bishop's friend?" James asked as we walked along the hallway.

"Well, yes and no, I was thinking I could say something different; like he tripped and fell on the knife." I answered.

"I think you should tell the truth." James said wisely.

"I don't believe it you've turned into Tristan." I said looking down at him.

"Well, sometimes Tristan is right."

"You take that back." I laughed and started chasing him down the hallway. He ran just out of reach we both came to a stop when we reached the courtyard. Something was different, everyone was sitting around the pub drinking but the atmosphere was different people whispered when I came in and gave me obnoxious looks.

I didn't give it much thought though. James and I went over to the bar and I got him an orange juice. I paid an unusually high amount of money for it before handing it to James. He started drinking it quickly spilling a bit as he went.

"James, go easy on the orange juice. That stuff doesn't grow on trees…wait it does. So why is it so expensive?" I asked turning to the barmaid. She shrugged but not before giving me an icy look and turning around.

"Can we sit here?" I asked 4 people who were sitting at a table drinking.

"This table isn't really designed to fit 6 people." One of them answered coldly.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was thrown off by the 6 chairs." I said.

"See that's why we're not getting more land," one of the villagers yelled getting to their feet.

"What?" I asked more confused now than ever.

"The bishop didn't like your little spontaneous act you did in the play; he says it was the last straw. That you've been rude all week." The villager said finally sitting down.

"The bishop was going to give us more land, but I seriously doubt it now." Another villager yelled from his seat.

At that moment Arthur and the knights walked around the corner to see what the commotion was. I couldn't tell him now that would be the last straw if the bishop found out I had killed his friend he was sure to take away the land.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked before his eyes finally settled on me. I looked back at him and could tell he was disappointed, I couldn't take it I turned quickly an old women handed me a note before I walked out of the courtyard. I read the threatening letter while walking down the corridor, it explained how the town was not going to forgive me for this. I was looking down while walking and nearly ran into Ani.

"Jess what's going on?" she asked after seeing the look on my face.

I handed her the note and watched as she read it.

"Is that last word kill or fight?" she asked looking up.

"I think you're safe either way." I said. Angrily taking the note and throwing it at the wall.

"Did you tell Arthur?" she asked concerned.

"Are you kidding? That would just give the bishop another reason to take the land away."

"Jess…" she started but stopped as I interrupted her.

"Don't worry Ani, I'll figure this out you should get some rest." I said tiredly.

"Can I sleep in your room?" She asked cautiously. "I'm still a little uneasy from today.

"Sure" I nodded as we walked down the dark corridor to my room. I pushed the door open and was expecting Ani to look disgusted at my small messy room. It must have been a lot different to what she was used to. Instead she smiled. I was beginning to think I had gotten Ani all wrong from the start.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked as we walked into the room.

"Here." I said motioning to the couch.

"Does it turn into a bed?" she asked pulling at the sides.

"Yes it's a magic couch that opens up and angels come out who feed you grapes and sing to you while you sleep." I answered sarcastically.

Instead of getting annoyed at my sarcasm Ani just laughed I was beginning to like her more and more.

20 minutes later and Ani was asleep I sat up in bed trying to think of a way that might help the situation. All I could think of was a present or a peace offering, something like that. I sighed and got up walking out into the corridor. I thought of the most valuable thing I owned it was a large gold ring I wasn't sure how much it was worth but I thought it was worth a shot. I tried to remember were I had left it last and thought back to the time I had shown it to Lancelot to see if he wanted to trade it for one of his swords.

I sighed and leaned into the wall when I remembered it was in Lancelot's room. I didn't want to disturb him so I thought if I could get in and out without him waking up I would be fine.

It was dark and I could only see a few feet in front of my face. I found Lancelot's room and put my hand on the door knob carefully turning it the door clicked and I pushed it slowly open. The room was dark and I tried to make out the furniture. I slowly walked into the room shutting the door slowly behind me. I found the bed and realized there was nobody on it. Lancelot must have still been down at the pub.

I took a few more steps when a dark figure tackled me and pinned me to the bed.

**Hey, Thanks too everyone who reviewed last chapter. Please review this time, constructive criticism, or just to say hi and how ur doing. I did a long chapter this time and it took me awhile so please review and put in the effort as well, it only takes a second thanks everyone XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I landed on my back the attacker had one hand around my sore wrist which shot up with pain again, the other hand on my waist to stop me getting up.

I closed my eyes, to exhausted to struggle or yell out for help. I felt the cold point of metal being pushed against my neck as the attacker moved his hand from my waist. And wished I had stayed in bed today.

"Where's the ring?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Kaden?" I asked squinting at the dark figure on top of me.

"Jess?" he said shifting his weight of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Kaden got up and lit a torch. The room lit up and I gazed over to Kaden, he looked as though he hadn't slept in a week but I still couldn't help noticing how handsome he was. I shook the thought from my head.

"I was looking for the ring." He answered sitting down at the end of the bed.

"My ring?"

"I remember you telling me about it, and I thought about giving it to the bishop as kind of a peace offering. So everybody wouldn't be so mad at you." He nodded

"That was my plan." I smiled

"Jess, I'm sorry…about the other day." Kaden said looking away.

"Don't worry about it." I said waving away his apology although I wasn't quite sure I had forgiven him yet.

I stood up and walked to Lancelot's table. I opened a small box and found the ring I turned back to Kaden.

"Thanks Kaden, for trying to help me." I said motioning to the ring.

He smiled, stood up and was about to answer when the door flew open. Lancelot paused when he saw Kaden and I and he immediately thought the worst.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said coldly before shutting the door rather hard behind him.

I didn't move just stood there, I had just wrecked the play to get Lancelot's trust back, and now I was in his room to get a ring to give to the bishop so he would forgive me for wrecking the play and now because I was in here with Kaden Lancelot doesn't trust me anymore, and I'm right back to were I started only now everybody hates me and the village is going to lose its land.

I left without a word to Kaden and headed back to my room. Ani was asleep I suddenly got a large burst of emotion, annoyed at how badly everything was going. I punched a mirror that was hanging on the wall, it shattered but didn't fall down, my knuckles started to bleed. Ani mumbled something in her sleep and turned over without waking up. I sat on my bed and ran ideas after ideas over in my head trying to think of something that would fix everything determined not to give up yet.

About three hours later the sun had come up. I hadn't moved and my head was hurting. I stood up and looked into the mirror that I had shattered; my hand was covered in dried blood. I hadn't heard Ani get up but I saw her in the mirror standing behind me.

"The mirror is broken." She pointed out.

"Yes I know. I like it that way. Makes me look the way I feel." I said not turning around.

"Don't worry. The village will get over it, they can't hate you forever." She said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I don't care what the village thinks. All I cared about was Lancelot and now he hates me." I said slowly.

"Are you going to tell Arthur, about the Bishops friend?" Ani asked after a slight pause

"No." I answered simply.

"I think you should." She said as I turned around to face her.

"Why don't you tell him then? If your so honest and noble, you tell him." I shouted a little surprised at my sudden outburst.

"My hear... My heart. I think it's..." Ani said putting her hand on her heart. I moved forward concerned. "Melting. Yes, it's melting. You've showed me the way, Jess, by yelling at me. Quick, go get my magic sled. And we can spread joy to everyone. We'll all join hands and sing songs."

I couldn't help smiling and was happy I wasn't the only person in the village who used sarcasm.

The next few days were the worst of my life. The villagers wouldn't talk to me and if they had to it would be in an unpleasant tone. The bishop was still here he hadn't decided yet if he would take away the land but it didn't look very hopeful. And to make matters worse I still hadn't told anyone about the Bishops friend, it had turned out he liked to go off by himself for days at a time, so I doubt anyone even noticed he was gone.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked. He was one of the few people who were still talking to me. The rest of the knights still said occasional words, but I could tell they were angry and disappointed in me. They had wanted the new land as much as the villagers.

"Thinking." I answered. I had my head in my hands trying to think of a way to tell Arthur about the bishop. Tristan didn't answer just sat there leaving me to my thoughts. I was grateful he was still talking to me the last couple of days had been lonely with only Ani and James talking to me.

"I need your help." I said looking up to Tristan, finally deciding I couldn't do this on my own.

I told him everything that had happened from the play to the bishop's friend, to my idea with the ring, everything.

He sat there and listened. When I finished he just sat there without showing any emotion.

"You have to tell Arthur." He said finally as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The village, not to mention Arthur would hate me forever." I told him.

He just shrugged. "I've seen you sitting here for the past three days debating inside your head whether to tell anyone or not. So you can either sit here and waste away or you can go tell Arthur and take the consequences for your actions."

I hated to admit it but he was right. I had to do something and sooner was better than later. I saw Arthur across sitting in the pub. I slowly walked over to him I got knocked back a few times when people walked past me running into my shoulder obviously pretending I didn't exist.

"Arthur can I talk to you for a minute?" I said as confidently as I could. The knights all turned back to their glasses.

"Of course Jess." He answered standing up. I was relieved that he wasn't mad at me and still had the courtesy to not ignore me.

"Is everything OK?" he asked as we walked out of the courtyard.

"I killed one of the bishops friends." I said getting straight to the point. I kept my eyes on the ground and waited for his reaction.

"I see." He answered rather emotionlessly.

I don't know why I didn't mention he attacked Ani I figured she had been through enough and I didn't want to drag her into this.

"I'm not sure if I can fix this, but I will do my best." Arthur said before turning and walking away.

Even though I could tell something bad was going to happen as a result of me telling him. I felt a lot better.

For the rest of the day I stayed in my room Ani came up and informed me that there would be a funeral tomorrow, they would decide the punishment after that.

I reluctantly got out of bed in the morning. I walked down to the courtyard as soon as I reached it James came running over to me.

I smiled at him and took his hand. Half the village was already up in the graveyard. James and I slowly walked up there.

"Where are we going?" James asked looking around.

"We're going to the bishop's friend's funeral."

"The bishop's friend died?" he asked. I guess he thought he was just injured or something.

"Well, I sure hope so, we're going to his funeral." I answered finally reaching the graveyard.

I stopped not wanting to get to close. Everyone was standing around talking waiting for the bishop. I looked around and saw Ani and couldn't help listening to the conversation she was having with a villager

"In the family, I'm the favorite. You know, the one everybody loves the most. The cute one, the one everybody looks out for and gives presents to. And sometimes they even make the birds sing to me or the clouds spell out my name." she said with a laugh and flick of her hair.

I smiled at how I used to think she was just a shallow un-intelligent girl.

James's suddenly ran of with Marty so I slowly walked through the graveyard. I stopped when I came to Noah's grave I felt tears prickling in the back of my eyes. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes wishing Noah was here. The bishop arrived and everybody moved over to where they were burying the bishop's friend.

I didn't move just kept staring at Noah's grave missing him more than ever. Silent tears were now running down my face. When I finally looked up I noticed the bishop's friend's ceremony was over. Some of the villagers had gone back down to the village.

"Who's buried here?" Kaden asked as he walked up next to me. I looked back down to the grave, the tears returning to my eyes.

"Noah." I said quietly. "He was my best friend."

"What happened?" Kaden asked anxiously.

"Saxon." I answered softly.

He didn't press on and I was grateful.

**There you go, Please review and say what you think any opinions, ideas etc…xoxoxoxo**


End file.
